Please Please Me
by Mander Pander
Summary: A story about John Lennon and the woman that he married, Maria who cheats on him with one of his known best friends. Though she loves her husband very much she still sneaks away from him. But why? And will she stay with John in the end? Or leave him for this other man?
1. Chapter 1

**I want to keep this introduction short and sweet. As you all can tell now, I like starting stories and this one that I've been working on for a little while now. I would have uploaded it sooner but I couldn't with school and such. **

**This one is about John and his wife. So it's like if you took Cynthia and put this girl in her place but my interpretation. I understand if you don't like it but please be respectful.**

**Thanks and enjoy.**

I married John Lennon a month before his twenty-second birthday. It was a spur of the moment; we were both drunk and had the thought in our minds that it was love between us. I didn't know how to react when he asked the question in the pub's bathroom stall. He was so much more intoxicated than me and we had only met each other minutes before. I felt shame for marrying him but I realized the next morning, after waking to see his wonderful face, that I really do love him.

The chills that run up my spine at the feel of his breathe on the back of my neck; his arms wrapping around my waist as I attempted to make dinner for him always warmed my whole even though his arms didn't cover me completely. I couldn't believe the love that I could feel for just one person. So why was it that we so easily fought?

It was as though every night was the same:

"John? Is that you?" I'd yell after hearing the front door close.

"Yes, Maria"

"Where 'ave you been?" John would walk into the living room to see me sitting on the small couch with a cigarette in my hand. He'd sit down in the arm chair and lean forward with his head in his hands and his elbows on his knees.

"Look, Maria," he took his hands away from his face to look at me dead on, "Yer gettin' really clingy" my eyebrows knit together and I put out my cigarette in the ashtray on the coffee table.

"_Clingy?_ All I did was ask ya where ya been!" I stood up from the couch and crossed my arms.

"I can do sum things without ya, hun" John kept his eyes on the floor as I continued to keep my arms crossed.

"We're _married_ John. Can't we do sum things togethah?"

"Whadda ya wanna do, Maria?" John stood up and met my eyes while yelling, "What can we do, Maria? We don't 'ave any money tah do anythin'! We can't go fer dinnah and we can't go see the pictures! So whadda ya want?!"

"I want you, John!" I opened my arms to him to show him how much I wanted attention from him.

"That's it? That's all ya want?" John chuckled then plopped down on my father's old arm chair (it was a wedding gift).

"Why're ya laughin'? You think this is funny?"

"We do that every night, Maria!" his smile faded once he looked up to see my serious grimace.

"But yer not _giving_ yerself tah me! We've been married fer four months now but I feel like we know nothin' 'bout each othah!" I sighed and cocked my head as he watched me silently. "When was the last time we actually talked?"

"Well, we're talkin' right now" I sighed deeply then walked out of the room and down the hallway towards our bedroom. "Maria! Where're ya goin'?!"

"I'm goin' tah bed!" I yelled back as I sped past the kitchen. I walked into the room without closing the door behind me. I pulled my nightgown over my head so I was only in my underwear. I could sense John in the doorway behind me but I convinced myself to ignore him.

"Maria" I looked at him with narrowed eyes. "C'mon, ya can't be angry at me"

"Yes, I can" I pulled the heavy sheets back on the bed and wrapped myself in them. I watched John from the corner of my eye strip down to his boxers. I listened to the bed creak as he put his weight on the opposite side from me.

"Please" John's hand on my bare back sent shivers down my spine but I suppressed them; he cannot see my weakness. I stayed silent but he scooted closer to me. "Yano, I was talkin' tah me mates tahday 'bout ya" he wrapped his arms around my waist and continued to talk in my ear though his voice got softer, "I told 'em everythin' I luv 'bout ya. I said that I luv yer smile and 'ow it lights up any room. I told 'em that yer blue eyes always know what I'm thinkin' 'bout. I couldn't 'elp but tell Georgie 'bout 'ow yer 'air is made of golden silk" I laughed.

"It is not!" I whispered then turned around to look at him.

"I like thinkin' it is!" he smiled and I kissed his lips softly.

"Thank you"

"Fer whut?"

"Fer lettin' me exist in yer life" my husband kissed my lips again then told me to fall asleep in which I did almost immediately. I couldn't resist him and I couldn't stay angry at him for very long. It could be a curse but also a blessing.

I woke up the next morning in an empty bed and an empty house. I didn't think that after talking to John like I did last night that he would leave in the morning like every other day. I stayed in bed for ten minutes to over think why he would leave. What if he never comes back and I'm left alone? A weight jumped onto the bed. Right, I wouldn't be left alone; I'd be stuck with Sasha, John's cat.

The Siamese cat strode over to me and rubbed her tail against my face. John probably forgot to feed her before he left. Why else would she come over to me? Her black paws started to paw at my chest franticly. "Alright, alright" I told her as I rubbed the back of her ears, "I'm getting up"

I stood up from my bed and walked into the kitchen to feed the brown and black cat. I put the food down on the floor and made breakfast for myself with the little food we had. I guess that's one thing I needed to do today; go buy groceries with the little money we make from John's band.

_Knock, knock._ My thoughts were interrupted by the loud knocking on the front door. With no robe to be found, I slung on one of John's jackets and walked down the long hallway. "I'm coming!" I called to the visitor.

I opened the door to see a tall and lanky boy around my age. His brown hair fell down over his eyes just like John's although this stranger's was neater. His long dark eyebrows knit together as he looked me politely up and down with his dark brown eyes. His long arms awkwardly held a package for me.

"Can I 'elp ya?" I asked him as politely as I could. It was hard being polite after living with John.

"Is John 'ome? I mean, this is where 'e lives?" I raised an eyebrow at his trouble.

"John Lennon? Yes, 'e lives 'ere but no, 'e's not 'ome. I dunno where me 'usband is" The stranger smiled.

"So yer Maria!" I blinked.

"Ya know me?" he nodded.

"Do ya mind if I come in?" I nodded and opened the door for him. I pulled the jacket closer around me. I suddenly felt uncomfortable with this person in my house. I was starting to notice the messes. He walked into the living room and I picked up different things around the house. "Ya don't need tah clean up fer me" I slumped down a little.

"Sorry" I looked down at myself then noticed him watching me. "I um, I'll be right back" I ran into the bedroom down the hallway and threw on the first robe I could find in my linen closet.

When I walked back into the living room, I saw the stranger sitting down in John's arm chair with Sasha in his arms. I sat down on the couch carefully. "We don't 'ave visitors often" he nodded.

"I didn't get tah introduce meself. I'm George Harrison"

"John has mentioned ya" George's mouth widened into a large smile, showing his large teeth.

"Did 'e really?" I nodded.

"Yer in 'is band, yeah?"

"You should come see us more often! I mean, that is if ya don't already come. I think I woulda met ya already if-" I waved my hand to stop him.

"Ya would. So what's in the package?" George stood up while putting the cat down on the floor. He picked it up and handed it to me. "Whut is it?" George shrugged.

"It showed up at me 'ouse but it's band business so I figuhed I'd bring it 'ere instead" I thought for a moment: I was so curious to open it but I knew I shouldn't. Though, his business should be my business, right?

"I'm not gonna open it. If that's whut ya thinkin' of comin' 'ere fer, George" I Stood up from the couch and placed the package back down.

"No, Mrs. Lennon! That wasn't whut I was thinkin' at all!" I blinked about four times at what George had called me. I felt old.

"Please. Call me Maria" he nodded.

"I'm sorry I made ya think that, Maria"

"Don't wurry 'bout it, George!" I thought for a moment about this stranger sitting in my chair. "Do ya want sum tea?"

"Oh, I'd love a cuppa akshully!" I smiled and walked into the kitchen with him following behind me. "So uh," I turned around to look at him after putting the kettle on the stove. "This is a nice 'ouse"

"Oh, thank ya" I took out a loaf of bread to start cutting it, "John and I picked it out"

"Yeah, I was wonderin' 'bout that. Where did you two live aftah marryin'? I mean, ya kinda married quick . . ." I shrugged in response to his comment about me and John getting married. It was true.

"Well, I moved in with him and his Aunt Mimi 'till we both saved enough money for this small 'ouse" George nodded as he took a piece of bread that I had just cut. "You're right though," I said a little to myself, "we did get married early"

"Maria" George must have noticed my sudden distant look because he put his hand on mine. "Is everythin' alright with you two? Ya can tell me" I looked up into his large dark brown eyes then smiled.

"It's nothin'" Half of George's mouth curled up into a smile, showing little white teeth between his slender lips. My breathing was caught in my throat at his beauty.

"That's alright, I don't wanna pressu' ya" I nodded in agreement and he put his hand on my shoulder for emphasis, making me laugh. He joined my laughter but had to stop because the tea kettle started to whistle.

"I'll get it" we both said at the same time. Though we heard each other, we didn't notice that we both went opposite ways around the middle island. We met in front of the tea kettle with our chests against each other. I looked up at him slowly, catching his brown eyes again. He stared back at me with this blank look full of nothingness as though he was thinking of what to say or what to do next. I finally pulled myself away to take the tea kettle off. "You can still stay fer tea?"

"Yes, not fer long though" I nodded in understanding as I poured the liquid into the tea cups. I sat with George in the living room for the next hour drinking tea and talking about the band. He liked to ask questions and seemed to understand everything even though he knew nothing about a subject I brought up. Most of our conversation veered to talking about John since that was what we had in common. I just didn't want to stop talking to him. "Well, I should probably leave"

"Yeah," I smoothed my robe then stood up to walk him out of the door.

"Thanks fer the 'ospitality" he said every syllable as though it was it's own word. I admire that because that's exactly what I do.

"Oh, thank _you_ fo' droppin' that package off" I smiled and George laughed.

"I akshully fo'got about droppin' it off" I laughed in agreement. He started to walk out the door but stopped halfway. "Maria?"

"Yes, George?"

"John was right about 'ow beautiful ya are" my cheeks blushed red at the daring comment. My breathing caught again as I marveled at his courage. I watched him walk down the walkway to the sidewalk all the while, holding onto the door frame so I don't fall over.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi Guys! Sorry this is so late with the posting but I went on vacation and suddenly got really busy after school ended. This is totally worth the wait though, I promise! **

**Thank you for all of the reviews and follows it made me feel great about this story! From now on, I'll try to post each chapter on Sundays weekly but I apologize in advance for missing a cut off. **

**So here is Chapter 2 of Please Please Me! Enjoy!**

John came home about three hours after George dropped off the mysterious package. As much as I wanted to be alone with John, he had brought with him a friend. I shouldn't mind him bringing a friend home with him but it always seems as though he ignores me when Paul's around.

"John?" I slinked around the door frame of the living room to see him and his friend.

"Whut?" My husband continued to strum his guitar but Paul stopped.

"A package came fer ya" He stopped strumming and turned to look at me. His eyebrows narrowed in question.

"A package?" I nodded then walked down the hallway to our bedroom. I had cleaned the house before he came home and put the package on our bed. I was expecting him to come home later and find it lying there.

"Someone dropped it off for ya" I sat down on John's lap with the large package in my hands. He took it from me while I slid one arm around his neck. He lifted it and flipped the package over every which way possible before opening it. I started running my fingers through his hair absentmindedly while he opened the box.

"Who dropped it off?" Paul asked me. I looked up with surprise at him. How would John react? I just needed to keep calm and tell them who it was. Maybe they just won't notice. . . .

"One o' yer band mates, I believe. Umm, Greg, maybe?" I faked my stupidity and Paul smiled.

"That was George! Awkward fellow, ain't 'e?" I smiled and nodded.

"Wow, John!" I exclaimed as he lifted the object from the box.

"Our fust evah record, Paulie" My husband's eyes widened with happiness and awe. Paul started to laugh.

"This is awesome! Do ya think it's gonna get anywhere?" he asked John.

"Well, I 'ope so!" he responded and I bit my lip.

"John, can I ask ya sumthin'?" My husband smiled as he rubbed my thigh with the palm of his hand.

"Yes, luv" I looked down at the record's cover and caught the eyes of George on the cover. His large toothed smile made my heart skip. I would see him again. I had to.

"I" I hesitated for a moment. "I'd like tah come tah one o' yer gigs" John raised an eyebrow.

"Ya do?" I cocked my head.

"Of course! We met at one aftah all! I feel like I should be more involved, yano?" I rested my head against his forehead as he thought about it.

"C'mon, John! She's got a good point! Maria is yer wife!" John nodded.

"Alright. I guess if ya really wanna come" I smiled with my eyes closed.

"Thank you" I found John's lips with my eyes closed and kissed him fiercely. He took this as an invitation to introduce his hand to the rest of my leg under my dress.

"Umm, do you two want me tah leave?" John pulled away from me and looked at his friend. He looked from me to him as though deciding who was more important. He finally nodded at his friend but I stood up too and walked into the kitchen to start dinner.

I wrapped the apron that was hung on one of the hooks around my waist then pulled out some chicken I had defrosted that morning. I started cutting it up in pieces as I heard the front door close. I listened to John's footsteps as he walked down the hallway and into the kitchen. He stopped at the corner and put the record player on. Before I knew it, I was listening to John's voice through the speaker. His footsteps got louder until he was right behind me.

"John" I laughed as he snaked his arms over mine and started to cut the chicken for me. His face nuzzled against mine and I could feel his breathing against my back. Our forms fit perfectly with each other this way which makes me believe we really are meant for each other. So why can't I stop thinking about George? My arms went limp.

"Sumthin' wrong?" John asked blandly as he continued to use my hands to cut the chicken.

"Hmm? Nothin's wrong" John let go of my hands but grabbed my hips.

"Whadda ya say 'bout forgettin' this whole dinnah thing?" I cocked my head as I picked each piece of chicken up and put them in a bowl. John's face nuzzled into my yellow hair and breathed on the back of my neck.

"We can't just forget about suppah, John" I shook my head with a laugh. "We have to eat!"

"Well," I felt John's hand as he lifted the back of my dress up, "Why don't we take a two minute break?" I gripped the counter with my nails.

"John"

"C'mon, Maria! It's just a 'ealthy fook" I shook my head as he pulled my hips closer to his.

"But I don't want to!" I managed to stand up straight and pull my dress back down. "I just wanna make suppah right now. Maybe we can aftah, okay?" His eyes narrowed at me in anger.

"Fine" he turned around and sat at the breakfast table to watch me make supper for the two of us. He pulled out a cigarette and started to smoke. When I finished, John followed me into our small dining room to eat.

"Yer not angry, right?" I asked him as I sat down beside him. He started to cut up his chicken.

"No," he shook his head then smiled at me, "I can't stay angry at ya when ya make food like this" he squeezed my left hand with his right.

"So I can come tah yer gig?" I folded my hands on the table in front of my plate and watched him. He took more food from the platters in the middle of the table.

"Yeah, but what made ya wanna come tah one so suddenly?" my throat closed. Why do I want to go so suddenly? Oh, yes. I want to see George again. I can't tell John that though. What was my excuse?

"I told ya! It's sumthin' we can do togethah! I'd like tah be more involved" I put my hand to his cheek as he swallowed the rest of his food.

"But, befohe-" I interrupted him with a thin finger to his lips. I shushed him then moved my hand to make way for my lips and tongue. John scooted closer but I stood up to make my way onto his lap. I kissed him with enough force to move a mountain while he picked me up with his hands on my butt and my legs wrapped around his waist.

We both stopped, out of breath. He set me down on the table then looked around. After shortly contemplating, he pushed all of the food and plates to the opposite side of the table. "Yer two favorite things in the same place" I smiled as we both laid down on the table; him above me.

"Yes" he started to kiss my neck while lifting my dress above my head and I, unbuttoning his shirt. We slowly and methodically went through the process that we go through almost every single night. We know each other's body enough to know what they will do next. Our naked bones constantly grazed against each other as the table creaked beneath us. John did not want to stop.

"Was that the door?" I asked, breathless. He shrugged. "John," I moaned his name. "The door!" I screeched and he finally stood up and got his pants on.

I picked up my clothes and ran down the hall into the bedroom. I slithered myself into a silk nightgown that John had bought me after putting on a pair of underwear and a bra. Lastly, I draped a purple robe around my shoulders and went into the living room. To my surprise, George was sitting on the couch.

"Oh, hullo" I said as I entered the room. I didn't know where I could sit.

"Hullo, Maria" I couldn't sit with George because I would feel awkward. I mean, I would feel more awkward. I decided to sit on the arm of John's chair. "Paulie told me 'bout the record!"

"Yeah, our own record" John said as he squeezed my thigh. George's eyes moved down to look at John's hand on my leg. I blushed then crossed my ankles.

"What're they gonna do with it now, though?" George asked, clearly pretending he had not seen John's hand.

"Try and sell it in stores" John studied the bottom of my night gown with his fingers.

"Yeah" George shifted his feet in his seat, awkwardly. "Um, did I uhh," George coughed into his hand as he watched his feet, "interrupt sumthin'?" my eyes widened. How did he know?

"No, we were just gettin' ready fer bed is all!" I answered his question and he nodded. I watched him as he looked at the clock above the window.

"Isn't it a little early?"

"Yeah, we were akshully fookin'" John bluntly got up and walked down the hallway while causing my breathing to stop.

"JOHN!" I yelled and groaned as heat rose to my cheeks. I turned to George with a hand to my forehead. I was so embarrassed. How could he just say that to him? I understand that they are friends but I would not tell my friends that! "Oh my God, I apologize fer me 'usband's behavior"

"It's alright, but uh" George looked up at the clock again with blushing cheeks, "I really should be goin'" I nodded.

"It was nice seein' ya again today!" George nodded and walked out the door. I waited to see him walk by the window to summon my husband.

"John!" I called for him again and stormed down the hallway. He was in the bedroom, changing. "Why did ya do that?"

"Do what?"

"Tell 'im we were fookin'!" John turned to look at me.

"Ya really shouldn't cuss like that" I crossed my arms.

"Ya put 'im off, John" I sat down with my legs crossed on my side of the bed.

"Why does it mattah tah you?" he looked at me for a moment then walked out of the room. I followed him into the dining room and started to clean up the mess left on the table.

"I just care what people think of me. George doesn't know me that well and I wanted tah make a good impression." I picked up as many plates as I could and handed them to John to bring into the kitchen.

"It's just George" I heard him say from the kitchen, "I wanted 'im tah leave anyway" heat rose to my cheeks from anger.

"How could you say that about one o' yer mates?" I stood in the doorway and John turned to look at me from the sink. He slowly walked over and took the plates from my hands then put them on the counter. I crossed my arms. "You would just kick one o' yer best mates out"

"Well, 'e interrupted us! I thought we could continue what we started" John placed his hands on my shoulders and got closer to me. "Ya were the one who wanted tah spend more time tagethah"

"That is not whut I meant and ya know that" I said when John's lips were an inch from mine. HIs eyes opened. I could hear the anger in his breathing while his nostrils flared. I prepared for the blow, the pain of a lasting bruise or even the screaming of his voice in my ears. What I received was none of that.

"Fine!" John growled and stormed down the hallway, "I'm going out!" I watched him pull his jacket from the hook and walk out the door. I stood at the kitchen's opening with tears in my eyes as I watched the front door slam behind my husband.

**Did everyone like it? I really hope you did! What will happen next? Will John return? Why is Marie acting that way around George? Review with your thoughts! Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**My apologies again for being late on this! I was going to update on Monday but when I tried to update, my computer decided to not work and my mom's computer hates me. My dad fortunately got my other computer fixed so I'm able to do this now! Yay! **

**Here's chapter 3! Enjoy.**

I walked into the pub clinging to John's arm with the fear of losing him in the crowd. I had this sense that he was still angry at me from the night before but there really isn't any way to tell with him. He was either happy or not. For example, I couldn't completely tell if he was sorry or not when he came home last night. I was sitting up in our bed with a book in my hands when he walked into the room. He plopped himself on the bed and buried his face in my lap. "I'm so sorry, Maria! I'm sorry I left ya 'ere all alone again"

"Shh," I started to brush through my husband's hair while he wrapped his muscular arms around my legs. "C'mon, lay down" I picked his face up with my hands and led him to lying down on his side of the bed.

"Yer not angry?" I shook my head at him and watched him undress.

"I'm not angry if yer not angry. Let's just fo'get about the whole thing" he nodded his head and nestled himself against me. I could smell alcohol and cigarettes on his breath.

"Ya still wanna go tah that gig?"

"Yes, I'd very much like to" he nodded his head. I couldn't wrap it around my mind as to why he didn't want me to go to his gig. Do I have to be cooped up in this house all day and every day?

So when we arrived at the venue, he gripped my arm with everything he had and glared at any man that laid his eyes on me for any longer than a second. He was dressed in a black suit and black tie with pointed toe shoes.I had on a light blue dress that stopped at my knees with yellow daisies on it; I chose to wear my favorite black heels that have little bows at the toe of the shoe. Lastly, I draped a small leather jacket over my shoulders and put my blonde hair in a bun.

John and I sat down at a table to the side of the crowded pub. "Wow, it's really packed in 'ere" I said to John with excitement.

"You think this is crowded, ya just wait till people really get 'ere!" I folded my hands on my lap and watched the people walk by us. A band was playing on the stage in front of us but no one was paying attention to them. I figured they were a minor band. John looked up then stood up from the booth. "I hafta take a piss. Wait 'ere. The othahs should be 'ere soon" I nodded and watched from behind as he walked away.

"Maria! Ya made it!" Paul ran over to the table with two other boys behind him. One of them, I recognized to be George.

"Hullo" I said shyly with blushes. George sat down at the table but didn't pay any attention to me.

"Maria, this is Ringo. 'E's our drummah" I looked at the awkward looking boy. His hair hasn't yet adopted the Beatles' style.

"Oh, 'ello" I said to him. He smiled goofily.

"Hullo, you must be Mrs. Lennon" a pain shot through me as the words sunk into my mind.

"Call me Maria" Ringo smiled.

"Don't wurry! I was just jokin'. Georgie told me 'ow much ya luv bein' called that- OW!" My head shot up from the table and I saw Ringo rubbing his leg and George with blushing cheeks.

"Looks like people are startin' tah get 'ere" Paul said as John came back from the bathroom. My husband sat down next to me and put his arm around my shoulders but this sudden sign of affection made me feel uncomfortable in front of the others.

"Let's just 'ope they stay for the whole thing this time" George said slowly. I had been looking down but when I looked up, I met George's eyes for less than a second. It was difficult controlling my blushes.

"I just want 'em all tah stop throwin' stuff at me!" Ringo exclaimed loudly while throwing his arms up in the air. I remembered when that happened. John told me about how people were throwing stuff at Ringo and telling them that their former drummer was better.

"Don't wurry, Rings! I think they're done with that" George smiled at his bandmate then studied the silverware on the table. I watched his slender fingers as they tried to straighten the fork to the knife. I couldn't help but wonder how soft his hands really are. . . .

"Paulie" John snapped me out of my thoughts by leaning over me to grab Paul's wrist. He looked at his watch then stood up. "Alright, mates. Time tah get up there and play fer this lot of blokes!" The other three agreed and made their way back stage but John stayed behind.

"Good luck up there" I said sweetly with a smile. He returned it nervously then sat back down.

"I'll sing a song fer ya" John took my face in his hands and kissed my lips softly to keep himself in check. He knows how important these gigs are.

I watched him as he walked away but decided to call out his name, "John!" he turned around. I hesitated then said, "I love you" with a nervous smile. He returned the smile then blew me a kiss.

As my husband disappeared into the crowd, I searched inside myself to find the reason as to why I said those three words. I was embarrassed; I shouldn't have been but I was. I could even feel tears forming at the edges of my eyes from the embarrassment of him seeing me at my weakest.

I couldn't get my impulsiveness out of my mind as I waited for the band to come on. In that time, the waitress of the pub came over to take my order. She was a brunette with beach like curls that seemed kind of out of place here. "Hullo, what would ya like tah ordah?" she asked while looking down.

"Um . . ."

"Oh my!" the girl looked up from her small pad of paper, "Are ya okay?" she sat down in the booth next to me.

"Huh?" I raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Yer eyes are all bloodshot! Did sumthin' 'appen?" she leaned forward then whispered, "did 'e break up with ya?"

"Oh! No, that wasn't it" I looked down at my fingers but the waitress caught my attention again.

"If ya need anythin', ya can just call me" I smiled at the brown haired girl.

"Thank you. My name is Maria Lennon"

"Lennon?" her eyes lit up. "Like, _John _Lennon?" I nodded. "Really, now? Is 'e yer brothah?" I chuckled a little.

"No, John's me 'usband" the waitress was taken aback.

"Oh. I didn't know 'e was married" I nodded then took a sip of the water that was set up at every table.

"Yeah, not a lot of people know cause I can't really get out much" she nodded in understanding.

"Well, I'll take ya out somewhere!" she winked. "Call me Birdy"

"Birdy?" I questioned. Birdy nodded again.

"Yeah, it's a family nickname" she shrugged then said, "So, anythin' ya wanna ordah?'

Once Birdy left me alone at my table, the band came on to play. People were screaming and immediately stood up to stand in front of my table. It made me angry that they all disregarded me sitting at that table. After a couple of minutes of only being able to hear Paul singing, I stood up and made my way through the crowd to the front.

There I was, standing right in front of John and George. The only thing between me and them was the platform going up. I stared up at the two with this feeling of being proud of John. He was up there singing beside his best mates. How could I not be proud of him? He always talked about being afraid of the stage and sometimes, I would have to watch him throw up in the bathroom. As I watched him though, I could see he wasn't afraid.

George on the other hand, looked scared shitless. He would look over at the crowd once then turn completely so the crowd was looking at his back. While Paul ended his song, George looked down and caught my eye. I smiled and waved at the tall and lanky boy to let him know that I'm here for him. He returned the smile and seemed to get the confidence to keep playing.

Once the song ended, John walked away from his spot next to George to replace Paul at the lead microphone. He announced that he would be singing the next song for me. "This one is fer me girl right in the front 'ere. It's called _Baby It's You"_ I stared up at him as the song began. I wish I could have kept my eyes on him but George was there singing the back vocals with Paul. The lead guitarist's voice was what caught the attention of my ears. How could he be so loud but so shy at the same time? It puzzled me and caused my eyes and ears to dart back and forth between the two boys I fancy.

Is it fancying though? I only met George yesterday but I had this strange feeling as though I have known him for longer. It was more that I felt that like I had a connection with him; that we are the same people somehow. I mean, we are very much alike! We're both shy, we both like John (I in a sexual way; George in admiration), we both enjoy this new kind of music, and we're both too skinny to have a presence. I just wish there was a way to get to know him more. . . . It's not that I want anything from him; he just interests me.

"Uh, hullo" my thoughts were interrupted by the trill in his voice, "I guess I'd like tah try tah sing ya a songah now" I stood on the edge of the stage with this anticipation to listen to his singing voice. I hear John's every night but not George's. I have never heard George's besides in the back of a song.

"_You'll nevah know how much I really luv you, you'll nevah know how much I really cahre . . ." _the whole pub went quiet to hear this angel's sweet song reverberate against the walls. I listened to the song and felt as though I could relate to it. But how? I couldn't put my finger on it. I closed my eyes and began to sway to his voice. The song ended too soon and the gossip began. This is what I overheard:

"That George there is one I wouldn't mind askin' 'bout!" one woman said.

"His voice! It's so movin'!" another said.

"I wouldn't mind lettin' 'im take me 'ome!" the third exclaimed to her friends. Meanwhile, I was fuming. How could they just say that about my Ge- I mean, about George; how could they say that about George? These thoughts bothered me immensely as I walked back to the table. Unfortunately, I didn't make it to the table because someone had grabbed my wrist.

I turned around expecting to maybe see John because of the force I had felt but my chest collided with a tall bulky man instead. I guessed that he was just a little over Paul's height; making him a lot taller than me. He pulled me up to his chest and leaned his face close to my ear. I could smell the alcohol on his breath as he whispered, "Dance with me, luv"

"I akshully really need tah get back befo' me 'usband-" I tried to pull away but the man's grip was like stone against my back and on my hands. My ribs dug into his stomach causing me more pain than him.

"I'm sure 'e won't mind" he interrupted me and started to force me to sway with the music. I was beginning to become nervous with this stranger's strength. I know how guys can get in bars with anger and drunkeness. Plus, I knew that John's band had left the stage and were probably making their way back to the table. What if they find I'm not there? John would come looking for me and make a scene . . . .

"Please," I pulled on my hand desperately but his grip got tighter, "I really need to go!" the man grinned.

"C'mon you little whore" he whispered as he snaked one hand further up my back. My eyes went wide as I thought about this being the second time happening.

"Is there a problum 'ere?" I looked up from my imprisoned hand to see George like my knight in shining armor.

"George!" I exclaimed with an overjoyed happiness.

"Oh, George" the man holding my grip said blankly. George crossed his arms and looked at the man seriously. I watched in awe.

"Yano whose gurl this is, Jack?"

"Should I care?" he asked the lead guitarist as he tried to spin me around.

"Yeah, since 'e can kick yer arse fer touchin' 'er" he stopped and let go of my hands. He scratched his head.

"Right. I gotta go find me own girl" he walked away, leaving me and George alone. I turned to him with a large smile on my face.

"Thank you so much George! I was so afraid!" I hugged him around his torso as tightly as I could without even thinking.

"Uhh, Maria? Ya wanna go get a drink er sumthin' with me? We all kinda gave up on the table"

"Did sumone steal it from us?" I asked with red cheeks from embarrassment. I couldn't believe I hugged him so tightly. I need to learn to control myself more.

"No, but we all kinda went our separate ways" George scratched the back of his head with a light chuckle. One corner of his mouth curled up into that half smile I adore.

"Oh, alright. I guess I'll get a drink with ya then" I would have regardless of who was at the table. We walked over to the bar part of the pub and sat down at the corner. "I don't drink much. . ." I told George after he had ordered me a drink.

"Yeah, me neithah" he said with a half smile. I couldn't help but continue to stare at him after he turned away to order his drink. "Whut?" He asked when he noticed me staring.

"Huh?" I asked dumbfounded to what he was asking.

"Ya were lookin' at me with this weihd look" I shifted in my seat and ended up sitting straighter.

"I was lookin' behind ya akshully!" I smiled and George turned around to guess what I had been staring at. Meanwhile, our drinks arrived.

"So you were starin' at the loo?" We both started laughing.

"No," I shook my head with a smile, "I really was lookin' at ya" George's long eyebrows crinkled. He looked at his drink and took a long sip. I could already feel the affects of the alcohol getting to my brain.

"Do ya wanna dance, Maria?" he asked me, changing the subject from himself to me. I noticed that he doesn't like to focus the attention on himself.

"Sure" I smiled as he took my hand and brought me to the open floor. He spun me around as I kept my eyes closed to block the blinding light. I felt his hand clasp the back of my dress as I slowed down. When I opened my eyes, my chest was against his and I was looking into his brown soulful eyes. As he searched my eyes, he moved my body back and forth with his. "George. . ."

"Shh" he said with his eyes closed. I kept my eyes on his as I slightly touched his cheek with the palm of my hand. The boy stopped moving. As his eyes met mine once again, I felt the urge to kiss him. Oh, how badly I wanted to! Something ceased me though. I looked at the bar and noticed John just sitting at the counter with his hand around a drink. George and I were right in his view. I pulled my hand away from George's cheek. His eyes opened and he said, "Whut's the mattah?"

"John's right there" George smiled and took my hand in his as a friend would do; not a lover.

"So? We're just dancin', Maria" I nodded along with him and continued to dance. I felt more comfortable with him than I had ever felt with John. It was a strange feeling because I had considered John to be my best friend.

After what felt like ten minutes but was really an hour, George stopped dancing. "I should take ya 'ome"

"But it's not even that late!" I laughed at him and he shook his head.

"John already left, Maria" my smile faded. How could he just leave without me?

"Oh. . ."

"So I guess I'll just 'aftah take ya 'ome!" George said happily and I blushed at his excitement. How could he be so excited about me? I'm such a drag and he doesn't need me to bore his night.

"Well, thank you, Georgie" I then imagined the boy as a dog because of how happy he was that I was agreeing. It was like he was wagging his tail. "Me 'ouse ain't that fah so we can just walk" George smiled as he took my hand in his. He had begun to walk me to the pub's entrance.

"I know. It's typical John tah find a place near a bar" I laughed at his accusation about my husband because of how true it was. John picked the small house just because of that reason.

"Yeah. . ." I watched my feet as we got outside of the pub. I could feel George's eyes on me.

"Whut's wrong, luv?" I looked up quickly at what he had just called me. I was anxious while I watched his slender lips form words. Fear was enveloping inside of me.

"Nothing" I shook my head quickly to avoid the subject.

"It's okay, you can tell me, Maria" his hand slunk back around my own.

"John left without me" he lightly let go of my hand. I realized I must have made him feel awkward from bringing my husband back into the conversation.

"I don't think he meant tah, Maria. He probably just didn't wanna bothah ya" I nodded with his words while getting closer to him.

"I'm cold" without hesitation, George took off his suit coat and wrapped it around my shoulders. "Oh, but aren't ya gonna be cold?"

"No, I'll be fine" he smiled and I looked at my feet with a smile.

"Thank you, George" we continued to walk down the street without breaking the peaceful silence. He kept his hands in his pockets while I continued to pull his jacket closer around my arms. I yearned for him to touch me again but he made no motion to. Did I put him off? Was I talking about John too much? I was afraid of this awkwardness between us. Why do I want him so bad?

My spirits shattered once I spotted the all familiar dungeon I call my home. George hadn't done anything. I had put him off and he had barely touched me. "Thank you for bringin' me 'ome, George"

"One mo' thing, Mrs. Lennon- er, Maria" I turned to look up at his sparkling face in the moonlight. It really was like he shined.

"Yes?" I stepped forward, expecting something to happen. He took my hand in his and pulled me in close. He leaned down slowly and pressed his lips to mine. Anxiety filled me at the start for fear of John finding me but the feeling was replaced by loving and adoration. His hair was softer than John's through my fingers; his lips were more gentle against mine than John's are. That's when I realized how badly I wanted him. It was too late when he pulled away from me.

"I'm sorry, Maria. I shouldn't 'ave done that" he scratched the back of his head, messing up his hair in the process.

"George" I sighed and shook my head, "I'll call ya"

"Ya will?" I turned around to look at him again and took his hand.

"I promise I will" he lifted my hand to his lips and gently pressed them to my skin.

"I'll hold ya to that" he winked and I laughed as his mouth started to suck on my hand. I gave him one last good bye kiss before going through the front door of my house.

"Where 'ave you been?" I heard John's voice from behind me as I closed the front door.

"I was at the pub like you were" I turned around to see John slouching in his chair, a beer bottle in his hand, and his dress shirt unbuttoned to show his slightly hairy chest.

"But I left an hour ago" he put his empty beer bottle down on the coffee table and stood up. "What were ya doin' there fer an hour?"

"I was just dancin'. Yer the one who left me there alone!" He walked over to me and placed his hands on my shoulders.

"I couldn't find ya, luv! I looked everywhere fer ya!" My eyes went wide.

"You were lookin' fer me?" He wrapped his arms around me and pulled my head against his chest. I was really enjoying the attention from him.

"Of course I was!" I had just wrapped my arms around his torso when he said, "Who was it, Maria?"

"Whut?"

"Who were ya fookin'?" I pulled away quickly.

"Ugh, I'm done" I started walking away to the bedroom.

"Answer me! Who was it?!" I heard his footsteps behind me.

"No one! There was no one!" I turned around and looked him straight in the eyes. "There was no one, John. I was just dancing by me self" I lied to my husband and walked into the bedroom. He watched me at the door strip down to my underwear. "Are ya comin' tah bed?"

"Later" I crossed my arms over my chest and followed him out of the room.

"Whudda ya mean 'later'?" I watched as he leaned over to take another beer out of the fridge.

"I mean, you go and I'll meet ya in there later. Unless yer gonna treat me" I looked at him, feeling dumbfounded.

"Excuse me? I'm not 'avin' sex with ya after ya just accused me of cheating! 'Ow do I know yer not cheatin' on me?!" I immediately wanted to take my words back. How could I let my thoughts slip so easily?

"Whut did ya say?" He walked closer to me, making me feel smaller than I really am.

"John, wait! I didn't mean it! I-it just slipped out!" I kept backing up until I fell back on the bed.

"Sure it did, Maria" I watched his hand fly up above his head.

"John! Wait! I-I'll let ya fook me! Just don't hit me, please!" Watery tears ran down my cheeks as I pleaded for safety.

"Take yer pants off" he pulled off his dress shirt and started to unbutton his pants as I slipped my underwear off. I laid down on the bed, waiting for him to put his weight on me.

His body was on mine in two seconds. My body responded to his but my mind was elsewhere. In a time like this, I could only think of George. He was so safe and so loving to me. I wanted to trade John for him.

After what felt like an hour, John finally rolled over and fell asleep on his side of the bed while I wrapped into a ball. I began to cry to myself over the pain that I had begun to feel at my hips. John had gone hard on me this time. I didn't know how I'd be able to recover.

Once I had cried for a half hour, I decided to call George. I walked to the living room and found George's phone number in the phone book.

"Hullo?" I heard George's comforting voice on the other line and more tears ran down my face.

"George! Thank God ya answered!"

"Maria? Is everythin' all right?" I started to heave.

"I-I. . . John. . ." I broke down with even louder heaves at the thought of what had just happened.

"Maria, calm down. I'm comin' ovah right now" I stopped breathing. No. As much as I want him with me, he can't be here now.

"No, George please! Ya can't be 'ere with him!" He sighed on the other line and said:

"If that's what ya really want. . ." I heard footsteps from down the hall.

"I have to go" I whispered through the phone then hung up immediately. John was standing in the doorway in the nude, rubbing his eyes like a child.

"Whudda ya doin'?"

"I'm just relaxin'" I wrapped my arms tightly around my legs to cover my naked body.

"Who were ya talkin' tah though?" My heart stopped. Of course he had heard me.

"Me mum" I lied.

"Yer mum? I bet she wasn't 'appy 'bout 'earing from ya"

"She was okay. . ." My mother didn't like John and when she found out we were married, she shunned me.

"Why don't ya come back tah bed?" He took my hand in his and pulled me up without my okay.

"I am a little tired. . ." I followed my husband back into the torture room and succumbed to sleep with the fear of John attacking me in the night. . . .

**I know, its a really sad ending to this chapter. I apologize for it! **

**What will happen next? Will Maria get to meet George again without John around? Review with your opinions and feelings!**


	4. Chapter 4

**LOOK! IT"S SUNDAY! Well, it is here in the US. **

**I was thinking earlier about how lucky you guys are because you don't have to wait a whole week to read the next chapter but then I realized that this is the shortest chapter so far! Hehehehe. My apologies.**

**Enjoy!**

I woke up the next morning feeling weak and tired from the night before. John was revitalized and full of energy. All he wanted to do was spend time with me while I wanted to wait until he left to take my daily chores. He wouldn't allow me to spend the day inside when the weather was so sunny and warm outside. So he dragged me on a walk with him.

I dressed myself in the best sun dress I could find in attempt to get a little sun on my pale skin. I pulled out an old sun hat from the back of my closet to cover my head and face from the sun's strong rays. John said it looked cute covering my face when my yellow hair just hung over my shoulders. I guess I looked like a movie star to him.

I clutched John's arm tightly as we left the house after getting dressed. I had this deathly fear that I would fall on the pavement and feel even more pain. Fortunately, I did not fall and ended up only dealing with one form of pain. My husband however, would have thought otherwise if I fell. He had been distracted that whole day

"It really is a beautiful day out today. Isn't it, John?" I remarked as I pushed my hat up so I could see my husband.

"Hmm?" He looked down at me quickly in confusion then said, "oh, yes, it's very beautiful out"

"Y'know, I think we should go fer breakfast. There must be a nice out door café around 'ere"

"I think I saw one just around the cornah the othah day" I followed John's finger with my eyes to the end of the street.

"Oh, yes! I remembah seeing it too!" I smiled up at John happily then asked, "Wouldn't breakfast be lovely there?"

"Yes, luv" he smiled slightly back at me then continued to lead.

"So uh," I was beginning to feel awkward with him. He was being quiet and calm which was very unlike him, "'ave you and Paulie written any new songs?"

"Fihst of all, ya don't call 'im Paulie" he pointed an accusing finger at me then continued, "and yes, we've written a few. We're mostly tryin' tah get George to write some"

The sound of the lead guitarist's name made me cringe. I wish it was him I was talking to right now not John. Why couldn't I have met George before I married John?

"Why? George can't write songs?" John shook his head.

"He has a little trouble. I mean, Ringo 'as more trouble than him! You should see 'im rackin' his brains out!"

"Aw, poor Ringo!" I laughed then John joined me with a chuckle. It was nice to joke with him. That is what I most enjoy about him; he's funny.

"Hey, Maria" I turned back to my husband just in time for him to steal my sun hat. "Am I pretty?" I started to laugh as John posed like one of those models we see on the telé.

"Oh, John! You're so funny!" I jumped up to pull my hat off of his head but couldn't reach. Suddenly, someone came around the corner and bumped into John and me.

"Oh, I'm sorry" I recognized the voice almost immediately and lost my balance. I landed inside those familiar skinny arms that had held me just the night before. I was able to stare into his soulful brown eyes for a mere second before John took my shoulders. "Are ya okay?" I opened my mouth to answer but John beat me to it:

"Yes, she's fine. Right, Maria? Yer fine"

"Yes. . ." I answered shyly. I always felt shy around George. I looked up at him slightly from under my hat to see him watching me in the corner of his eye. He looked happy and sympathetic when he looked at me but I noticed a fire burning in his eyes when he looked at his friend.

"Where're you two headin'?" He asked me.

"We're goin' tah that café fer breakfast since Maria didn't make me anythin'" John answered with a chuckle. George laughed awkwardly; sounding like he didn't agree with even one word John said.

"Would you like to join us?" I asked quickly as I shot my head up from under my hat. John shot me a warning glance but I ignored him.

"I'd love tah but I was actually headin' tah visit me mum" my eyebrows crinkled together in sadness.

"Oh. . . I see. . ." I fiddled with my fingers as John took the conversation. Was George telling the truth? Or did he really not want to eat with us? I must have put him off again. . .

"Alright, we'll see ya later then, Georgie" John said to him suddenly. I had spaced out and missed the rest of their conversation.

"Yeah, maybe I'll come and visit latah" George responded as he began to walk away and I turned around slowly to watch him.

"Bye, Georgie" I whispered to him with hopes of him hearing and the wish for John to not.

George ended up not coming to visit John and me at the house that day and I didn't see him again until a year later. That was when The Beatles first made their trip to America and I was with them.

**Two pages later, and the chapter is over! What's gonna happen next? Yes, she saw George again but will she get time with him in America? Or will John by breathing down her neck the whole time? Let's find out! Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi Guys! **

**Yes, I am a day late, I'm sorry I forgot. The next chapter is going to be a longer wait because I'm leaving for camp on Sunday morning for a whole week. Plus, I haven't finished chapter six yet so you're all going to have to be patient. **

**This chapter is a good one! It ends on cliffhanger so it'll really kill you guys to wait! Mwahahahah! How I love to watch the pain of you all! Just kidding! I love you all! I hate to have you guys suffer but unfortunately, you will. **

**Enjoy it while it lasts!**

"Come on, Maria! We gotta go! The car is waitin' fer us!" John came into the bedroom to find me trying to lift a rather large suitcase up from the bed. "What're ya doin'?! We gotta go!" He cried.

"John!" I cried for him to help me and he picked up the suitcase from my arms.

"Now get yer othah stuff so we can go!" He said as he dragged the heavy suitcase across the hallway.

"Okay!" I rushed over and picked up the rest of my bags from the head of the bed. I stood in the doorway of the room to say goodbye. I had no idea how long we'd be gone. "Goodbye house" I said when I walked through the front door.

"Are ya ready tah explore a whole othah country, Maria?" John asked with a smile. I shook my head and jumped into his arms. He lifted me up from the ground and kissed my lips lightly.

"Oh, you 'ave no idea" I said with my lips still against his.

"Well, lets go then!" He said as he put me back down on the ground. "Get in the car!" He said with a laugh while slapping my backside.

"John!" I exclaimed again with a laugh. I climbed into the back of the taxi cab with John right behind me. I couldn't even remember the last time I was as excited as I was to go to America. Who wouldn't be excited to see a new country? Especially when everything is provided by the band.

The band, which had gotten so popular over the past year that it was getting harder for me to get out to the grocery store. The people would hear the name "Lennon" and mob me almost immediately. They would ask what it was like to be married to a Beatle. If only I could have told them the truth. . . .

"Oh, John! I can't believe we're goin' tah America!" I put my hands on his chest with this excitement that made him smile.

"I bet it's a wonderful place" John tightened his arm around my shoulders and pulled me closer to his chest. He looked out the window at the buildings in a way to say goodbye for a while. I heard him say, "America is where dreams come true, y'know" I nodded my head. "I swear we're gonna fookin' make it, Maria. Me and the band"

"Ya will" I yawned. "Can I sleep yet?"

"If ya'd like" John started to twirl my hair around his fingers gently back and forth making me feel even more tired. I eventually fell asleep on him, feeling anxious about the long trip.

I woke up an hour later to John trying to lift me from the cab while the cab driver got our bags from the trunk. "Shhh" John said in my ear after I groaned and tightened my arms around his neck.

"Where are we?" I grumbled with my eyes closed.

"We're just at the airport. Don't wurry 'bout it. Just go back to sleep" I opened my eyes to look at my surroundings. We were outside on a long airport runway. It was still early in the morning; about three so it was quieter than it usually is.

"Are we the last ones?" I asked John as he carried me onto the plane. I felt his one hand on my butt and the other stroking my hair. I was relaxed but still slightly uncomfortable.

"No, George isn't 'ere yet. He has a tendency to sleep late" I chuckled.

"Like you" I felt John smiling against my cheek.

"Yeah" we were on the plane then and before I knew it, I was sitting in one of the plane seats next to the window. I looked at my surroundings again and saw that Ringo and Paul were sitting across the small airplane's hallway.

"Hullo Maria" Ringo said with a wave. I returned it as John came back with our on-plane belongings. He sat down next to me with a book in his hands.

"Hi Paul" I said to the bassist. He turned to me from the window and simply waved, as though he wanted nothing to do with me.

"The plane will be leaving in five minutes" a stewerdis' voice came from the intercom.

"But George isn't here yet" I whispered to John with a hint of panic in my voice.

"Maria, George can take care of 'iself. He'll be 'ere soon" then, we heard the sound of hurried footsteps up the stairs.

"Sorry I'm late! I was up all night watchin' a film" my heart stopped at the sight of him. My ears stopped listening from the sound of his voice. He was beautiful with his hair a disheveled mess on his head and his clothes wrinkled. I just wanted to take care of him right there; to brush his hair and straighten his clothes.

"Again?" Paul asked the lead guitarist as he sat down in front of the bassist.

"It was a really great film!" George exclaimed. It was difficult for me to hold back my laughter. My eyes were closed as I giggled but when I opened them, everyone was looking at me. I looked from each of them but kept my eyes the longest locked on George.

"Sorry" I looked away quickly out the window.

"The plane is about to take off please fasten your seatbelts"

"Goodbye London" I heard Ringo say.

"Goodbye England" from Paul.

"Goodbye Europe" from John. It was official. We were leaving a continent and a country behind. Everything changed after the plane took off. . . .

After a few hours on the plane, the four boys had gotten bored of their short card games and decided to fall asleep instead. John fell asleep with his head resting on the back of the seat and a book covering his eyes; Paul had passed out with his face against the window. The only two who weren't asleep were Ringo and George. Ringo was sadly in the bathroom with motion sickness.

"Maria" I looked up from the book in my hands to the boy who had called my name. He was beckoning me over to him. I cocked my head in confusion. "Come 'ere"

I spotted the sign above the captain quarters. It said "fasten seatbelts" but was not flashing. I slowly stood up and sat in the empty seat next to George.

"George" I smiled at him but he put a finger to his lips.

"No time. Rings could come out any second" I watched his eyes as he stared at our legs just slightly touching. "I think we need tah talk about what 'appened"

"Ya mean. . . What 'append a year ago?" I raised an eyebrow at him but he wouldn't look me in the eye.

"Yes. I'm really sorry I did that. Yer a married woman and I'm just. . . A desperate boy" he kept his eyes on the floor and the only noise in the room was the snoring of the two sleeping boys.

"I can't be with ya and I know ya don't wanna be with me" I had stopped listening. His lips were so slender, so lush, and so soft looking. He was telling me he couldn't but his eyes told me he wanted to.

Before I knew it, my lips were against his again. My hands, which I felt I couldn't control, were pulling him closer. We forgot about our surroundings and the snoring that filled the room. All I knew was that his tongue had just been touching mine and that's the way it should be.

"I do want you, George Harrison," I whispered into his ear, "and you have no idea how much"

"No, Maria." He stood up then, giving up it seemed. He walked past me and down the hallway. I moved over into his seat to look out the window. How could I put him off so much? He was so close and I let him slip away. . . Now I am eternally stuck with the one man who puts me in physical pain almost every night.

"Maria?" I sat up from looking out the window to find Ringo sitting next to me. His face was paler than the airplane walls. "Are ya okay?" I shook my head and he wrapped his arms around me. I started to cry even more than I had before.

"I-I miss me 'ome so much, Ringo" I sniffed, "I miss me mum and me dad and even me sister! Bu-but none of them will talk tah me anymore!"

"Shhhhh" he started to gently rub my back. "Do ya want me tah wake Johnny up?" My body shook with fear.

"N-no! I-I-I want George" I said, muffling my cries in Ringo's shoulder.

"You want. . . George?" I could hear the confusion in Ringo's voice as he continued to comfort me. I don't blame him; I would be confused too.

"Yes" I sniffed and closed my eyes.

"Do ya. . . Want me tah get George?" I let go of Ringo and sat in the seat.

"I'm afraid he won't want to see me" Ringo put a ringed hand on my shoulder.

"Cheer up, Maria! I'll go get 'im!" I sat in George's seat for about five minutes in agony. Ringo must now know what was happening between George and I. He probably thinks I'm a terrible wife. . . .

When Ringo came back with George, I kept my eyes on the clouds, no matter how badly I wanted to see his bright face. I felt George sit down in the seat beside me and put his hand over mine. I finally gave into my desires and looked at him. "George-"

"I told ya. We can't." He shook his head and sighed as though talking to me was putting a large weight on his chest.

"What brought this upon ya?" I asked him quietly. He didn't meet my eyes as he sat back against the airplane seat. That was when I realized that Ringo was in the bathroom again.

"You didn't call me back." He whispered the four words into the air and each word sent another knife through my heart. I thought back to last time I tried to call George. It was a few weeks after the first time I called him, and John was home that day. I had tried to call him in the morning while John was still asleep.

"Who're ya callin'?" John had asked me and I slowly put the phone back down on the cradle.

"I was just. . . I was going tah call the grocer tah see if they had some apples in stock" that was when lying became easier for me. Especially lying to him.

That next day, George had called the house. He had probably hoped that I would be home alone and be able to answer. But John was the one home that day, and he had answered the phone. That was the last time I he had tried to call and I had tried to talk to him.

"I'm sorry, George" I said sincerely while playing with my wedding ring, "I meant to call! I really did but, it's difficult with-"

"I know, I know. It's 'ard with John breathin' down yer neck every second, but ya made me think yer not tryin' and that I am just the desperate boy chasin' after me mate's wife." He finally looked me in the eyes, to search for some recognition and understanding to the words he said. But I didn't know what to do or what to say to him. What could I say?

"I'm sorry. I-I'll just go back tah me seat." I stood up from sitting next to him and walked back to John. I slid by him and rested my head on my husband's shoulder. If I can't be with George, I'll have to enjoy my time with John.

"Oh," John's eyes opened slowly as he stretched his arms up. He wrapped one arm around my shoulders and yawned, "Hullo, luv"

"Did ya 'ave a nice nap?" I asked as I kissed his cheek. He nodded and kissed my lips back.

"Why're yer eyes red like that?" His eyes crinkled in confusion. Was he angry?

"Huh?" I acted dumb and pulled the compact out of my bag. My eyes were red and my hair was ratty looking. I looked more tired than anything. "I must be tired"

"Oh, take a nap then!" I nuzzled up to John and used his chest as my own personal pillow. As I closed my eyes, I watched the direction of where George was sitting. He was the last thing I saw before I fell asleep.

"Maria, wake up!" John shook me lightly with one hand. My eyes opened lightly on the third shake to see another airport runway out the window.

"Where are we?" I groaned as I stretched my short arms and legs out.

"We're in a whole othah country" John smiled like a sly wolf after his prey. "Now, listen. Brian said that ya hafta wait in here till the crowd outside dies down" I took a quick look out the window at the crowd of fans. They were wild. "He told me that it wouldn't be good for our image if yer seen around me so he got ya yer own room at the hotel" my smile turned into a frown.

"Really?" I pulled my legs back up to my chest.

"But don't wurry!" John put his hand on my knee, "I'll find a way tah sneak a room key." My husband smiled that same wolfy smile then kissed my lips.

"So. . . I'll just wait 'ere then" John nodded and kissed me once more before leaving. I watched the others, with him, take their carry-on bags with them off of the plane.

It took the fans about an hour to leave the airplane runway. After that, I took my carry-on bags and got in a cab with the Beatles' manager, Brian Epstein. I had met him a few times before when he came over for dinner to meet me and talk band business with John. He was a very nice and polite man, in my opinion.

"How's the hotel?" I asked the manager politely. He turned to me with this smile that expressed how anxious he was. I don't blame him, he's not with his babies.

"Oh, uh, you'll see it when we get there" I twisted my face as he looked away through the window.

"But John said I 'ave me own room? Is it a room on the suite or. . . ?" I fiddled with the handbag's strap.

"It's a completely different room so you get as much privacy as you want. I know you probably need some alone time after marrying John" the manager winked slightly at me, making me smile. Alone time would be nice, but I'd rather have someone else with me in place of John.

"Yes, I think I will enjoy that very much" I folded my hands on my lap indifferently to the rooming situation. John will be busy with fans and shows which won't give him much time with me anyway.

"The band will be very busy so while we're here in New York, you're welcome to do as you please" the manager expressed my thoughts completely aloud. I couldn't help but smile.

"I think I'll enjoy that even more than the room." the manager laughed at my goofy smile. I looked out the window then, thinking, what was there to do in New York? Broadway? Time's Square? So much, yet so little.

"Of course, you're still welcome to tag along with us to conferences, gigs, meals- you know, the like." I nodded.

"Too much time alone can kill ya" I mumbled to the window.

The car drove for another half hour through the city, partaking in mostly car traffic. It was motionless for a total of fifteen minutes with the cycle of: moving, stop, moving, stop, moving, stop. Each sudden stop made me even more nauseous than the last. I motioned to open my window to get some air.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you" Brian said once I put my hand on the wheel.

"Why not?" I took my hand away.

"It stinks out there. It's not like Liverpool where you can get that little bit of fresh air" I sat back in my seat with the feeling of defeat.

"Oh. I see" I crossed my hands on my lap as the car continued to move. I was becoming bored in the small area and decided to nap but once my eyes closed, the car stopped completely.

"Here we are" Brian said simply. I opened my eyes to find us sitting in front of a hotel. It had a front desk and everything! There was a bellhop in front of the door waving people in and out. An arch was set up over the opening to direct cars and people under it so they know where they were. It was all part of the greatest thing I had ever seen! The closest I had gotten to this was a motel with my mother and sister. That's nothing compared to this. "If you're impressed by this, you'll have a heart attack when you really get to explore" Brian put his index finger under my chin to connect my jaw back to the rest of my mouth.

"It. . . Gets better?" Brian waved his hand to me with a knowing smirk on his face then exited the cab with a bag in his hand. I followed him in the same fashion into the hotel lobby where he got the room keys from the man behind the desk.

"Go check out your room" he held out a room key for me then said, "the bellhop will bring the rest of your luggage up" he winked and I smiled with excitement.

"Thanks, Brian!" I started to walk away with my handbag over my shoulder and my fingers clutching the key tightly, when Brian called my name. I turned around to see him completely.

"I thought I should let you know that the boys will be busy with press conferences and the like today so you won't be seeing John until tomorrow morning" I nodded with sadness showing plainly on my pale face. I had this feeling I'd be alone for most of the trip.

"Thank you for tellin' me," I turned back around to the elevator; not feeling like walking up the stairs.

"Enjoy the room, Maria!" Brian called from behind me.

The elevator took me to the twelfth floor where my assigned hotel room lay. I held my key tightly as I opened the door of my room. I would be staying here for a couple months so I needed to be accustomed to it immediately.

I found myself looking upon a living room type area with a couch and an armchair sitting in front of a brand new television set. The only thing between the two was a coffee table that had several coffee coasters on it. Behind the couch was a window that had a clear view of the city behind it. It made me want to gaze out at it all day. . . .

In the next room was a kitchen and a small breakfast table for two sitting in the corner. It looked so lonely with the fake curtains next to it to look like home. Nothing could compare to home. The kitchen came close to home though; the counters were made of the same marble.

I finally walked into the one bedroom and dropped my two bags. There was a large bed with extravagant purple sheets covering the pillows and mattress from the guest's eyes. Who knows how many people have slept on those sheets. But looking at those sheets made me suddenly tired for the deep sleep that I really needed.

I woke up several hours later to a knock on my room's door. I dragged myself out of the bedroom to answer with this excitement rising in my gut. Could it be George? He must have feelings for me! I could feel it from the last time he kissed me!

I opened the door quickly with my hopes rising higher and higher. Too bad they were shot down when I saw who it was. "Oh, hullo John"

"Hullo, luv. Ya don't sound excited tab see me" he chewed something in his mouth as he pulled me close to his chest. He snaked his mouth down against my ear and touched his lips against my neck as I answered him.

"It's not that" I squirmed in his arms, "I just woke up from a nap" I managed to escape his clutch and walk into the kitchen. I stood at the counter after taking food from the fridge to eat. I suddenly felt hungry.

"So yer all rested up now then?" I felt his hands on my hips along with the memory of the pain from that time before. "Are ya ready fer some luvin'?" I heard a smile in his voice but I ignored him.

"I'm not in the mood" I started cutting the apple that I had taken out.

"Aww, c'mon! Why not?" He took off his coat, threw it on the floor, and rolled up the sleeves of his shirt. He put his arms on the counter next to me. "You've always been in the mood fer it" he kissed my neck and put his hand on mine. That forced me to stop cutting.

"John, I-" my chin went down against my shoulder to push him away. "I got my period this morning" his hand moved off of mine and his head pulled back up.

"So that's why" I nodded and put a piece of the apple in my mouth. I put the rest on a plate and walked into the living room of the hotel room. I sat down on the couch with my legs up on the cushions.

I gazed out the window at the bright city below me. I couldn't believe how bright the sky was just because of the lights from the city. It amazed me how simple city lights can make it look like morning at eight o'clock at night.

"So uh, this room" John took my attention away from the window.

"Whut about it? I think it's cozy" I ran my hand along the top of the couch.

"It's not as fancy as me room at the othah hotel" he plopped down across from me on the couch.

"Ya need tah learn to appreciate the little things" I looked across the city for any sign of a skyline. There were so many buildings that I could not find one.

"I guess the view is pretty nice. . ." He said absentmindedly.

"What's the view of your room look like?"

"Y'know, screaming fans and the like" I nodded my head and moved closer to him so my back was against his chest.

"Must be nice" I said as I settled in while taking bite of the apple.

"Don't get much privacy though. That's why I came 'ere" I smiled and closed my eyes. My brain started to imagine George sitting behind me with his arms around my chest. I convinced myself it was him until I heard John's voice again, "are ya feelin' alright, Maria?"

"Yes, I'm fine" I frowned with disappointment. I looked out at the city again. He's out there somewhere.

"Alright. Well, ya mind if I sleep here tonight?" I shook my head in response.

"No, I don't mind at all" John took my head in his hands as he stood up from the couch.

"I'm gonna head to bed then, Maria" he kissed my forehead and started to walk away but stopped halfway. "Are ya comin'?"

"No, I think I'll stay up for a little longah" he nodded his head and said "goodnight" to me before he closed the bedroom door.

I was starting to feel guilty. John was caring so much for me and I was practically going behind his back with George. I kept my eyes looking out the window as I considered the two boys. I feel like I've known George for a long time but John keeps me on my toes. That spark that I felt with George's lips was something different compared to the chills from John's touch. George's spark was. . . Better.

I lifted myself up off of the couch and sat back down in the armchair next to the small table with the hotel phone. I lifted the receiver carefully and quietly so John wouldn't wake up from the bedroom. I needed to call, I had to. I dialed the number that Brian had given me in the car but received the clerk at the hotel.

"Hello, can I have room 452, please?" I heard a dial tone on the other line as I twirled the phone cord between my fingers.

"Hullo?" I heard a groggy British accent on the other line. I honestly wasn't sure which one it was.

"Hi! It's Maria!" I bit my bottom lip.

"Maria!" I finally recognized the voice; it was George! I was shaking with relief.

"George! Thank goodness it's you!" I clutched the receiver, trying to get closer to him somehow.

"Is. . . Everything okay? John isn't 'ere" my heart sank. He doesn't know.

"I akshully called to talk to you, George" I stammered, "I mean, if ya wanna talk! I just feel bad fer not callin' ya for the past year!"

"Maria," George interrupted me, "do ya wanna go fer a walk? Maybe Central Park?"

"Like. . ." I hesitated, "right now?"

"Yeah! I think I need to get out" his voice clenched up and a yawn reached my ears from his side of the line.

"Okay, I guess I'll uh, I'll meet ya there at the hotel" George agreed with me and said goodbye. I responded the same way and hung up the phone.

I quickly got up from the arm chair and quietly walked into the bedroom. I pulled up one of my bags and changed into a pair of pants and a shirt. It was different for me to be wearing pants instead of a dress. Finally, I grabbed a jacket from the hook beside the door.

I was excited and wired. He finally wanted to see me and I was excited to see him. I needed to make this night with him last for as long as possible.

**Cliffhanger! Sorry, Guys. I know how much you want Maria to be with George but you have to wait!**

**What do you think will happen? Will John find out about them? Will someone tell the secret? Is Maria going to tell George about that night with John? You'll find out soon.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm sorry this is so late but I went to camp for a week and both of my computers are broken so all of my updates were delayed by like a week.**

**I really hope you all enjoy though! Thanks!**

I ended up calling a taxi from my hotel to George's which didn't take very long. Actually, the two hotels aren't very far apart. I could've walked there if I knew the way.

When the taxi pulled over next to the hotel, he turned to me and said in a thick New York accent "I heard a rumor that the Beatles are staying here. I wish ya luck in finding them" he winked in the mirror and I gave him his owing fare. If only he knew my real reason for being there.

I walked into the hotel lobby after I got out of the taxi to find some warmth from the New York night air. I would have waited outside for him but I felt too uncomfortable on the streets alone. That taxi driver seemed a little strange to me.

I waited ten minutes for George in the lobby and didn't see him within that time. Did he blow me off? He couldn't just forget about me after making a promise to come find me. He wouldn't do that! Or would he?

I gave up five minutes later and stood up to leave the hotel lobby. I walked out the revolving door with my head down only to come in contact with mass of person. How was this person not watching watching where they're going?

"Oh, Maria!" I looked up from the ground to see George Harrison standing only two inches away from me.

"I thought ya stood me up" my eyes were wide as tears came up from my ducts.

"No, luv." He shook his head then said, "I was just gettin' us some food" that's when I noticed the white take out bag in his hands.

"Oh, how lovely!" I exclaimed nervously. George handed me the bag and put his arm around me so we could start walking. "Whut is this?" I sniffed the take out bag.

"It's Chinese food" George laughed at my reaction. "These restaurants are everywhere" I nodded in agreement as we walked to find the park. It shouldn't be far.

"So what caused the attitude change?" I asked once we found the park. George's mouth twisted in thought.

"I guess it was the way ya pursued me. I wasn't sure if ya were okay with what I was doin' but the way ya tried so hard. . ." He shook his head with that half smile. I could've melted right there.

"I'm sorry, Georgie. I shouldn't 'ave pursued ya like that" I looked down at my fingers. It's funny how their movements reflected my insecurity.

"No, Maria! I'm tellin' ya I'm glad ya pursued me! There's just somethin' different about ya. I don't want John keepin' ya all to 'imself!" I giggled in my hand like a little school girl. Nobody had ever said anything like that to me before. It made me feel good that someone wanted me so badly.

"Well, I don't wanna talk about him tonight" I curled my arm around his torso so I could inhale as much as him as I could. I smiled before saying, "it's just you and me now"

"Alright, but one more thing" his smile disappeared and he got serious. He pulled his hand back away from me. He stopped walking and looked into my eyes. "What 'appened that night ya called me?"

"The night. . . I called ya?" My heart was beating with the thought, which night was he talking about? That dreadful night I wanted to push out of my mind.

"Yeah, I was really worried but ya told me not to come ovah" I pulled my eyes away from him and began walking. "Maria! Where're ya goin'?"

"I'm hungry" I said as he caught up to me. He watched me as I shrugged in the middle of a crowd of people.

"So ya don't wanna tell me then?" George was still watching me. Anger was rising in my stomach. How can he be so insensitive?

"No, I don't. Can we just leave it, now?" I kept my eyes on the street and was just about to cross the street when George grabbed my hand. I turned quickly in my anger to see George's caring gaze.

"Please don't get angry, Maria. I was just askin' cause of how much I care" he cupped my face in his hands and kissed my forehead softly. I wish I could've told him but I was still afraid.

"Thank you" I closed my eyes and took his smell in. It was beautiful. He's beautiful.

"C'mon! Let's go find a place tah eat this food!" He smiled widely, showing me his sharp canines. I smiled too and he took my hand that wasn't holding the Chinese food.

We entered the park with only the street lights to light our way down the dark walkway. It felt so peaceful with the trees surrounding us and the wind blowing through my hair. It felt perfect. I looked to George who held my hand tightly, probably fearing that he would lose me in the dark. "Look at how pretty the water is" he said to me. I looked to the right to see a lake glistening in the moonlight. It was so romantic! There were even couples sitting on a few of the benches in front of the lake.

"It's beautiful"

"It's like yer eyes, Maria" I looked up at him and saw my reflection in his eyes. It was like a never ending mirror in the brown of his eyes. "They're so blue and beautiful. It reflects the water and the moonlight" I couldn't help but smile.

"Thank you, George" we sat down on an empty bench in front of the lake and began to eat the food that George had brought. It surprised me how much he could eat. "I didn't think sumone could eat as much as you boys do" I smiled up at him as he took another bite.

"Oh, sorry, Maria. I just 'aven't eaten all day" his slender hand reached into the bag and pulled out a napkin to wipe his face.

"George" he lifted his head after taking the napkin away from his lips.

"Yes, luv?"

"You're just so polite."

"Me mum taught me that" he smiled and winked at me as I laughed. I'd love to meet this woman that raised him

"Can I be honest with ya?" he took another bite as I looked into his confused eyes. I could tell what he was thinking: what does she need to be honest about?

"Of course ya can" I smiled a little but the happiness disappeared as I thought about what I needed to tell him. What I needed to confess.

"All of the men that I've been with me entire life have been" I paused in thought for the right word, "not exactly the best" I looked up from my flimsy plate to see him watching and waiting for me to finish. "What I'm trying to say is, you're the nicest man I've evah been with and it makes me want to cry." Tears were coming to my eyes now as I thought over my words.

"Maria" he whispered my name but I ignored it.

"I'm such a fook up, George" my hand flew to my forehead to block his eyes from seeing my tears.

"I don't think so, Maria" He was just saying that to get me to stop crying. Of course he was. "I think yer perfect"

I looked up quickly to see his beautiful face. Was he telling the truth? "Whu-whut?"

"I think yer perfect in every way" his lips turned up in a smile, "I'd love tah let everyone know how in love with ya I am." he took my face in his hands and kissed my forehead.

"I-I'm . . . Tired" I turned my body away from George just after seeing his eyebrows crinkle together.

"Tired?" I stood up from the bench and walked forward towards the lake. The light danced across the water making it look like little stars floating in the water.

"I'm sorry, George. I've thrown the words around too much ovah the years and I'm still not sure of the meanin' of the word." I crossed my arms over my chest to fight the cold feeling inside myself.

"Then I'll help ya to know the meanin'" I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned to see George behind me. It's funny that he's always behind me.

"Well, you can try" I smiled a little. It was impossible because I am sure that love does not exist. Love is just a word that people throw around to manipulate others. "But I can't guarantee you'll succeed." I will admit that I feel something for George but I don't believe it's love. I can't believe it is.

"Well," George looked down at his watch and continued, "it's only midnight but do ya want tah go back?" I widened my eyes in shock.

"No! I'm not ready tah go back!" George's eyebrows wrinkled with concern. I took notice and explained, "I'm just not tired. If you are though, we can go back"

"I'd rathah spend all night with you than sleep" John's said that before but George can't be talking about the same thing, right?

"Oh, okay" he took my hand in his and started walking along the pavement that was along the lake. I felt his finger caress mine, which felt nice in the cold. After a few minutes of walking and talking, I realized that something felt wrong.

"George" I said with fear.

"Yes, luv?" I could hear concern in his voice.

"I think I lost my wedding ring" tears started come to the corners of my eyes, "John can't know that I left tonight! He'll know if he sees me wedding band gone" I brought my palms to my face to stop the tears from wetting my face completely.

"Maria, calm down" George took my hands in his and looked me in my eyes, "We can find it"

"But John will-"

"Maria, don't worry 'bout what he'll do. We're gonna find it" I looked into George's eyes and felt that twist in my stomach. His eyes were so warm and kind, unlike John's which are cold and uncaring.

"Okay" I watched as George got down on his hands and knees at my feet. He moved his hands around on the ground to find anything remotely close to a ring.

I came down to his level and searched too. It was difficult with no light around us. As I looked down, I started to wonder where it could be. I looked up then and met George's eyes again. His hand bumped mine and I looked at it.

"George" I looked at his eyes. How could anyone just take their eyes away from him? He's so beautiful and caring in his own way. Sure he can be awkward sometimes but that's what's great about him. He's so shy that he doesn't make the move unless he's certain of the consequences. He's so perfect so why does this feel wrong?

"Maria" his hand enclosed around mine and I stared at it, breathless.

"I can't" the words escaped my lips as quickly as they entered my mind. George's hand slipped away from mine as I stood up.

"You can't? Whadda ya mean ya can't?" I turned away from him then said:

"I'm sorry, George. I just can't" without thinking, I ran as fast as I could away from him. I heard footsteps behind me but I ran faster down the pavement until I reached the end. I ran into the street to almost get hit by a coming car. I heard the beep but ignored it. The footsteps ended behind me.

I ran until I reached the lobby of my hotel, where I suddenly became aware of the cold tears that had dried on my cheeks. My eyes burned from the wind whipping me in the face. I couldn't believe how far I ran.

My legs ached but I managed to drag myself into the elevator where I broke down against the wall. What was wrong with me? George is so perfect and I ran away.

The elevator _binged_, forcing me to pull myself up and exit to the hallway. I took small steps, each step was shorter as I got closer to the room. I knew John was still behind that closed door. I didn't want to return but I had to.

I know there will come time when I have to choose behind George and John. Was returning to my room me making the choice?

I opened the door and collapsed in the closest armchair. I was so tired and confused. What had I done? I ran away from the one person I wanted. Tears ran down my face again as the realization sunk in again.

I decided to make a phone call to the one person I can rely on above everyone else: Birdy. The pub's waitress had become very close to me recently during times like this. She always knew what to do and she was the only one- besides George- who knew about me cheating.

"Hullo?"

"Birdy! Hullo! I'm so glad ya answered!" I sighed and put my hand over my forehead with relief. "I didn't wake ya up, right?"

"No, its only eight 'ere. How is America?" she didn't sound interested at all but I know that's just how she is.

"Oh, its brilliant, but that's not important right now" I ended abruptly so I could keep the tears in the back of my throat.

"Whut's wrong?" I explained to my friend everything that happened between me and George, starting from when we were on the plane and I kissed him passionately to when we were in the park and I told him I couldn't feel love. I broke down whilst explaining my inability to believe to his love. "I'm sorry, Maria but I can't show ya sympathy"

"Wh-whut?" I was taken back by her honesty during my time of need. Couldn't she lie and give me advice?

"Yer just torturin' yerself by not givin' into George. If you really like 'im, ya should let him in. I can imagine he's probably hurting seeing you not love him back. I've seen it, he really likes you but you're just leaving him high and dry" I stared down at my knees, feeling worse than I did before I called her.

"I guess everything I do is a mistake" I whispered while lost in my thoughts.

"That's not true" I didn't notice I said it aloud.

"Thank you, Birdy, I need tah go tah bed now" I hung up without waiting for her reply. I didn't have any more patience for her.

I stood up from the armchair with tears still coming to my eyes. I felt dirty after hearing what Birdy had said to me. I knew she was right but I didn't want to accept it. So I decided to wash my hands of the matter. Literally. I went to the kitchen sink and washed my hands with the cleanest soap I had ever used.

As I washed my hands, I noticed something shiny right next to the faucet. Without waiting to dry my hands, I picked the object up. George was right, I would find it. The object in my hand was my wedding ring to John. I chuckled a little, the one object to show John's love for me, and I left it home with him.

I slipped the band of gold onto my ring finger and dried my hands on the towel by the sink. I decided that I needed some relief from all of the stress that I had been through throughout the night so I walked into the bedroom to the balcony. Before I walked out, I stopped at the end of the bed.

My husband was laying there, fast asleep with a pillow in his arms and his mouth wide open. His snoring filled the room as though a monster was roaring for its breakfast. I wasn't concerned though, his snoring is adorable.

I walked out onto the balcony to immediately light a cigarette. I quickly felt relaxed and relieved from the day of stress. My eyes wandered down to watch the people bustling down from one end to the other. As I watched, one person caught my eye. I recognized the formal suit almost immediately and the hair was a dead give away. I was mostly surprised that he had followed me to my hotel!

I reached my hand out, as to call out to him from this high up but stopped myself; he wouldn't hear me. He probably wouldn't even see me. But when I was about to turn around, I saw his distant head look up as though he had sensed me looking down at him. He raised his hand up, how did he know it was me? I didn't know what to do so I walked back into the bedroom.

The clock on the wall told me it was time for me to give in to my sleeping husband. I pulled my shirt up over my head and slipped my pants off before I crawled onto my side of the bed. I needed to act like I was madly in love with this man, which I could be, but it's doubtful.

I wrapped my arms around his torso and he responded by putting his arms around my waist and kissing my cheek. I guess I had woken him up or he was doing it in his sleep, like sleep walking. I scooted closer to him for warmth from his naked body then fell asleep not long after.


	7. Chapter 7

**Wow, everyone! I viewed my traffic about four hours ago before updating chapter six, to see that nine people read this story. I check it again, four hours later, to see that NINE people read this story within that time. NINE PEOPLE. I think that's a new record for me! So thanks everyone for your love and support! You guys are awesome!**

**Anyways, because you all had to wait so long for the last chapter, I'm letting you all read the next (most scandalous) chapter of the story so far, sooner than usual. This is because I'm bored and I have no life so I use my terrible writing skills to bring you all this story.**

**I swear, you're all going to love it! Enjoy!**

**P.S. I love you all!**

I woke up the next morning when John released me from his warm embrace to begin his business day with the Beatles. I opened my eyes and propped myself up on one elbow when he stood up from the bed. He walked over to the bathroom but turned around and saw me awake before actually going in the bathroom. "Did I wake ya?" I scratched my head and John smiled.

"I needed tah wake up anyway" I told him. He leaned over the bed and kissed my forehead; that meant he's in a good mood today. He pulled his head up and looked into my eyes like he hadn't seen me in ages. "John."

"Yes, luv?" My heart started beating quicker as his brown eyes and blasé default look dazzled me.

"I was lying about 'aving me period. I thought it came but it didn't" without hesitation, John tackled me on the bed with his lips against mine and his heart beating upon my own.

"I'm so glad ya don't 'ave it" John said, a little out of breath at the end. I smiled at him as my own chest heaved.

"Can I come with you today?" I brushed my fingers through his hair as he caressed my arm.

"Come where?" I shook my head with a smile; John had forgotten what he was supposed to be doing today.

"You know, to the press conferences, the rehearsals, the lunches, the dinners" I pulled myself closer to him, I wanted to go so badly that I needed to prepare myself for seducing him.

"Oh! Ya mean, with the band! Yeah, I guess you can come. Brian will tell ya tah stay outta the way though" I scratched my head again and nodded. He stood up from the bed then walked to the bathroom but stopped like before and looked at me. "Are ya comin'?"

"What?"

"To the showah" he pointed to the bathroom with an expecting smile on his face.

"No, I'm kind of hungry right now" he nodded his head without forcing me to come with him. As soon as I heard him turn the water on, I got up from the bed and put a robe on over my small body. I looked in the mirror on the vanity and dabbed at my makeup covered eyes. I brushed out my blonde hair to take out the knots that were caused from my sex with John. Is that why John married me? Because of my blonde hair? That's why they all seem to like me.

I walked into the kitchen and took out a few eggs from the fridge. I had to learn how to make fried eggs since they're John's favorite. As I made the eggs, the phone rang. "Hello?"

"Oh, um. . . Hi" my heart stopped. It was him. I had answered the phone and it was George Harrison. Why was he calling? Whatever the reason, I need to act like nothing awkward happened between us.

"John's in the shower" I said as I put two pieces of bread in the toaster on the island.

"I uh, called to talk to you actually" the words sunk into my brain as my hand slipped on the phone, letting it drop to the floor with a clatter. I heard a "what was that?!" From the distant bathroom.

"Nothing! I just dropped a bowl!" I picked up the phone and put it back to my ear. "What do ya want?" I hissed with more attitude than I intended.

"I just wanted tah know if ya were comin' with us tahday" I looked down at the floor, suddenly feeling guilty about scolding him. He just wanted to know if I was coming. For all I know, he could be asking for Brian not himself.

"Oh. Well, yes, I'm coming with John" I heard silence on the other line.

"I'll uh, I'll tell Eppy then" I didn't know what to say to him, but I heard his awkwardness as he said he was asking for Brian. Could he be lying? It is possible for him to be masking his curiosity.

"George, wait" guilt rose inside me once more.

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry that it couldn't work between us." I whispered carefully.

"Oh, Maria" I could hear a smile in his voice, "it's not ovah yet" I heard the dial tone then, I figured George wanted to leave our conversation there. He didn't want me to battle him.

"Who was on the phone?" I turned around to see John, in only a towel with the water from the shower still dripping on his chest and from his hair.

"It was Brian. He wanted to know if I was coming" the motive was correct but the person was a lie.

"Oh, okay" he picked up the plate of eggs next to the stove and took the toast out of the toaster then sat down at the kitchen table. He looked up at me as he took a few bites of his eggs. He smiled with a mouth full of food to show me how happy he was with the breakfast. I smiled in return, maybe spending the day with him won't be so bad.

After showering and dressing in my best casual dress, I left with John to the other hotel by a car that the Beatles' manager had sent over.

John scooted closer to me and put one hand on my leg while the other moved my yellow hair off of my neck. As smoothly as he could, he started to kiss my neck while moving one hand up my dress. "John" I laughed as his other hand joined in at my other hip. His mouth moved onto my own but was soon interrupted by the door opening. I hadn't noticed the car stopped.

I turned my body to see who had opened the door, all the while John continued to make his way on my neck. "Ahem" Brian Epstein coughed, forcing John to look up from his work. I realized I needed to pull my dress down.

"Oh 'ey Eppy!" John smiled at his manager as he put his hand on my back and pushed me out of the car.

"Maria, go into the lobby. I need to speak to John" I nodded my head at the angry man then rushed inside. I could only imagine what Brian was saying to my husband. I hoped it wasn't my fault. . .

I walked into the lobby and immediately spotted out the three Beatles. I saw Paul smoking a cigarette while sitting on the couch next to Ringo, who was reading a magazine about himself. Then I saw the last, George, sitting in a chair alone with a cigarette between his fingers and his feet up on the table.

"Look! It's Maria" I heard my name come from Paul's lips and saw him wave his hand to me. I walked over to the little group.

"Hullo" I said innocently as I sat down on the couch between Paul's couch and George's chair. I looked at the latter as he put out his cigarette with red coming to his pale cheeks, he knew I was watching.

"Whut's that on yer neck?" I turned to the speaker, who was Ringo. I cocked my head; was there something on my neck?

"That looks like a hickey, Rings!" My eyes went wide as Paul chuckled.

"Whut?!" I exclaimed and pulled out my compact. "This can't be 'appenin'" I said as I stared at the mark from John.

"Looks like they were doin' more than just ridin' the car ovah, huh George?" Paul chuckled at himself but George didn't answer. He had stood up and sat next to me on the couch.

"George, whadda ya doin'?" I asked as he took my makeup bag from my hands.

"Ya can't be seen with somethin' like that on yer neck!" He rifled through the bag until he pulled out liquid coverup. I looked at Ringo who shook his head at us. Paul looked dumbstruck, how did George know what to do?

I kept my neck straight but was immediately taken back once I felt the cold liquid touch my neck. His finger dabbed at my neck and I was brought back to the night before; he had put his hand on that very spot to comfort me.

"There" I opened my eyes and looked at George. He smiled sweetly and put his hands on his lap. I put my compact up at an angle to see my neck. I happily saw only my skin. The cover up had covered everything!

"Oh thank you Georgie!" I threw my arms around his neck with glee at the sight of my pale neck. I noticed the hesitation in him returning the hug.

"Uh" I pulled away when I heard the sound of George's voice in my ear. As much as he wanted more than the hug, he knew it was wrong in front of the other two. Though, one of them already knew what was happening.

"Here comes John," said Ringo before returning to his magazine. George stood up from the couch and sat back down in his chair. Paul leaned forward in his seat to put his ciggy out in the ash tray.

"Good morning, mates!" My husband exclaimed with a wave before plopping down next to me. John proceeded to start a conversation with Paul, which I tried to pay attention to but I was more interested in the lead guitarist sitting only a chair away. I studied him as he lit his second cigarette of the day and I realized just how different he is from the others. He has so much knowledge and so many different thoughts running through his brain all at once. He is knowledgable and to me. . . I think its the sexiest thing about him.

"Okay, Beatles" my thoughts were interrupted by Brian. The four boys and me came to attention because we knew he had something important to say. "The press conference is about to start so we need to talk about the rules today" Brian passed around a sheet of paper to the four boys which they all glanced at.

"Whut's this?" Asked Paul.

"It has stuff about us on it" said Ringo.

"Yes, this is to prepare you for some of the questions." Brian continued, "first of all, John" he turned to me and my husband then said, "Maria will stay back with me and if any of the press asks if you're single, you say yes." I was taken back, I forgot that I'm a secret. "That goes for all of you!" He pointed at each boy but turned to me again, "if anyone asks you, Maria, who you are, you say that you're a fashion intern with the Beatles" I nodded in agreement. Maybe this won't be so bad. . .

"Oh, fashion!" John said with a big grin on his face. I was immensely scared of what was on his mind.

"Maria's like a model then!" Ringo exclaimed.

"A student model!" Paul said with a chuckle.

"But are ya okay with this, Maria?" I turned to George who had spoken. I thought for a moment.

"Yes, I'll do anything to help the band get further" I smiled at George but he tore his eyes away from me because Brian began again.

"Now that that's settled, we can move onto the real rules. . ." I tried to listen as best as I could but the rules didn't apply to me. I tuned the manager's voice out by scanning the hotel lobby; it was an extravagent hotel like John said, and I guess I do have to admit that it is more formal than the one I'm staying in. I turned to see the ballroom right behind where Paul was sitting, it took me by surprise because it wasn't what I would think. It actually seemed less formal than its surroundings. I looked away from the ballroom to the opposite side of the hotel lobby but didn't get the chance because something else caught my attention.

George was sitting in the chair diagonal from me with a rolled up piece of paper over his eye like a telescope. It was a nice telescope since I could see his brown eye pretty clearly through it. Unfortunately, I couldn't keep my amusement inside.

"George, are you paying any attention to a word I'm sayin'?!" We both looked up to see an angry Brian Epstein looking at us. That's the second time today I've seen him angry. . . And both were caused by me.

"Oh, sorry, Eppy" George unfolded the paper and began to listen to the manager explain the dos and don'ts of the press conference. Meanwhile, I couldn't stop giggling at George as I twirled my hair between my fingers. I could see in the corner of my eye that George noticed this. I had to admit, I was falling for him deeply like he said I would. How does he do that?

"Alright, now that that's through, lets get to that press conference!" The group stood up from their designated seats and started walking to the ballroom, which explains why the ballroom isn't so formal! It was set up for a conference! Before I could take another step behind George, someone grabbed my arm and pulled me back.

"John, wha-" I started to speak but stopped once I saw the look on his face.

"Whut the fook are ya doin'?" His face was red with anger and he squeezed my arm harder.

"Ow, John! Yer hurtin' me!" Tears came to my eyes from the pain of his fingernails digging into my flesh.

"Look, 'ere, Maria. Ya don't flirt with any othah man but me. Especially, one of me mates" he hissed the words with his red face an inch away from mine. I nodded frantically then he finally let me go and walked away toward the ballroom. I wanted so badly to run away from him. From here. I considered it but realized that I can't escape him. He is wherever I go.

I walked into the ballroom and found Brian as quickly as I could. He was standing in the back by the band so he could jump in whenever things got wild. The four boys were sitting at a long table with a microphone set up in front of each of them. The press was sitting in chairs that the staff of the hotel had set up for this occasion. This audience was making me nervous because each one of them held a camera or a pad of paper in their hands. I was not happy about being in a picture. After Brian stepped forward and introduced them, the questions began.

One interviewer asked: "How do you like America?"

Ringo answered blandly, "it's like Britain but with buttons" the audience laughed at the goofy Beatle.

The next interviewer asked: "Is that your real hair or wigs?"

John leaned towards the microphone and answered, "Oh, this is a wig" and touched his hair. I couldn't help but admiring his wit.

Paul piped in, "Yeah, I'm bald!" With a small nod.

Another interviewer asked, while on the subject of hair, "Do you ever get haircuts?" And all but one Beatle answered "No!"

Finally, George peaked his head up toward the microphone and said "I had one yestahday!" Which was true, he had told me about it while we were on our walk.

The interview continued like that for a little longer until Brian stepped up and announced that their time was running out. The Beatles still needed to rehearse for their show. I watched as all four of the Beatles filed out in a line the same way they came in. I followed the manager out with the band into the lobby then into the elevator.

"So that was a press conference" I said to John when I got next to him.

"Exhausting, isn't it?" Paul asked me while wiping his brow.

"Imagine doin' that everyday" Ringo said with a smile. I looked at George, who was studying the elevator wall like it was the most interesting thing. The elevator dinged, taking my attention away from him. I followed John out the door with my hands holding onto his arm.

"Listen up, boys" we all turned to Brian to see what he had to say, "and girl" I smiled at his generosity. "The rehearsal is in two hours so be back at this elevator by then! Maria, come with me."

"But-" I tried to protest.

"No buts! If you're going to pose as an intern, you need to act like one" I stuck out my bottom lip and crossed my arms like the stubborn child I am.

"Fine" I groaned. I kissed John goodbye and told the others I'd see them later. I followed Brian to a room at the end of the hallway. He let me inside and instructed me to sit down on the couch.

I watched the manager run around the room searching for different things. He picked up bags of paper, clothes, makeup. He picked up a camera but put it down, deciding it wasn't what he was looking for. Finally, he stopped in front of me.

"I left George's shirt at the dry cleaner next to the hotel. I need you to get it for me and bring it to George since he needs it for the rehearsal" I nodded in understanding and stood up, "oh, you'll need some money too" he reached into his pocket and gave me some American money to pay with.

I walked down the hallway and heard John's voice from one of the rooms down the hall. I guess he decided to play instead of get ready for the rehearsal. That's my husband!

I took the elevator down to the lobby and walked out the door. I pulled my jacket close to my body as I walked down to the dry cleaner's that Brian had told me about.

The woman at the counter was ironing a shirt in front of two customers waiting in line. I waited fifteen minutes for the line to die down for my turn.

"Hi, may I help you?" The clerk asked me while ironing the shirt.

"Hullo, I'm here tah pick up a shirt for. . ." I looked down at the paper Brian had handed me. I laughed to myself as I read the name, "Georgia."

"Oh! I'm ironing that now! I just finished actually" the clerk picked the shirt up from the counter and put it into a bag with a hanger. She handed me the plain white shirt and I took it gladly then handed her the money.

I walked back to the hotel and up to George's room which was at the opposite end of the hallway from Brian's room. I walked as carefully as I could so I wouldn't wrinkle the shirt because I knew if I did, Brian would take my head off. I approached George's door and knocked.

"Hello" the door opened and George was there with a plain white tee shirt and black pants on. He looked so small and young, like me.

"Hi George" I could feel all of the heat in my body coming to my face and arms. I held out the shirt to him but he motioned me inside instead.

"Why don't ya come in?" I held the shirt by its hanger in my hands as I walked into the hotel room.

"Here's your shirt" I smiled and put the shirt down flat on the two person bed.

"Great! Thanks!" I turned around at the sound of his voice just in time to see him remove the white tee shirt he was wearing. My eyes went wide when they came into contact with the view of his pale bare chest. I had never seen someone so beautiful in my life.

I watched the guitarist smile, knowing that he had my attention, and walk over to me to take the shirt from my possession. He pulled the shirt out of the bag and put his arms through the sleeves. I kept my eyes on him while his fingers fumbled over the buttons. He would go through five buttons then have to start over because he messed one up. I started to notice his frustration.

"Let me help you" I laughed and he turned his body towards me. "Here, sit down" George obeyed and sat down on the bed so I was at level to fix his buttons. I got down to the third button and couldn't help myself; I ran my hand down George's chest between the buttons. I hadn't thought about what I was doing, I just did it as though I was touching a wall. "Yer heart is beatin' so fast" I whispered to him.

"Maria" he took my hand in his while looking up into my eyes, "I'm sorry if it was somethin' I said last night that upset ya-" I put my finger to his lips and got closer.

"Ya don't need tah say anything" I moved my hand down his neck while I leaned in and kissed his soft lips. His arms wrapped around my waist as I sat down on his lap and propped my feet up on the bed. I needed to be as close to him as possible with nothing between our souls but skin and bones. I wanted to savor the moment.

George's shirt was the first thing to be taken off since it wasn't even completely on him in the first place. His hands moved up the skirt of my dress until I could feel his callused fingers on my bare back. He pulled my dress off just as we both fell backwards on the bed. That's when we both fumbled for his pants; or I thought it was both of us but he was just trying to stop me.

"Maria" I pulled away from him but kept my legs on either side of him. He studied my bra strap with his fingers.

"Whut is it, luv?" I used the word to show him how much I care.

"Are ya sure ya wanna do this?" I smiled with a laugh.

"Oh, George," I leaned forward so I was laying on his chest and our lips were only an inch away from each other, "there's nothing I want more in the world."

We removed the rest of our clothing so there wasn't anything keeping us apart from each other. The feeling that I received from George was a feeling that I had never felt before. It was as though he had opened something inside of me, like I was locked and he was my key. My whole mind closed in the half hour that we shared so closely and it shamed me to let him go.

I sat up on the bed and put my bra and panties back on before I took the cigarette that George was offering me. I couldn't help but watch him as he lit the cigarette that was between his fingers. He uses so much grace in everything he does. After taking the first puff, he leaned over the space between us and kissed my lips.

"I love you, Maria" he said only an inch away from me. My heart stopped, he had said the words that always pained me inside to hear. Could I return them?

"George, I. . ." My mouth hung open until I finished, "I need tah tell ya something" George raised an eyebrow, I could tell he was worried.

"Whut is it?"

"Do you remember the night I phoned ya?" He nodded. "John, he. . . . He. . ." Tears started to come to my eyes as I remembered the pain that was inflicted on my body.

"If ya don't wanna talk about it, it's okay" he scooted closer to me and put an arm around my shoulders.

"No, I have to tell you." I brushed the ashes off of my ciggy and tried to continue, "that night, John had gotten pissed at me cause he thought I was havin' an affair, which I kinda was, with you." I looked up at my listener and he nodded. "He wanted me tah make it up to him but I refused. Then. . . He. . ."

"Ya don't hafta go on. I understand. He forced ya tah do it with 'im" I nodded while tears started to stream down my eyes. I dove for the pillow on the bed and hid myself in it's depths. Not soon after, I felt George's hand on my back and the sound of him shushing my cries. "I had a girlfriend back 'ome."

"Whut?" I turned my head so I could look at my affairing partner. He had someone? How could he?

"I was datin' this gurl but I had to cut it off because I met you and I couldn't imagine bein' with anyone else" my mouth hung open as the words sunk in.

"But I'm with John. . ."

"That didn't stop us" he smiled and kissed my cheek. I watched his slender body as he stood up from the bed. It occurred to me then that I was supposed to go back to Brian.

"Oh! I completely forgot!" I looked up at the wall clock and realized we were both running out of time. "Whut am I gonna tell 'im? He's gonna take me 'ead, George!" I started to pace back and forth in the hotel room, covering as much ground as I could.

"Maria" he grabbed my shoulders and looked me in the eyes. "Get dressed and I'll take care of it" I nodded and he let go of me. I pulled my dress over my head as George attempted to button his shirt again. I helped him like I was _his _wife; I brushed his hair and even straightened out his clothes. "Thanks, luv" he said then kissed my cheek.

After I touched up my makeup, I left the room with George and went to Brian's room on the other side of the hallway. As we walked through the halls, we held hands, seeing the chance with no one around us. It was like a dream, walking down an aisle with George at my side. Too bad the dream ended so quickly.

"Brian!" George let go off my hand and started banging on the manager's door frantically. He stopped for a moment and looked at me. "Oh I always do this" I smiled awkwardly with the fear of Brian getting angry again.

"What?!" The door opened and Brian was on the other side. "Oh, hello George." His eyes scanned over the guitarist then rested on me, "I've been looking for you, Maria! I had more work for you to do!"

"I'm so sorry!" My face went red with embarrassment as I saw the angry side of Brian again.

"No, it's my fault, Brian" George confessed, I looked up at him with pleading eyes to save me, "ya see, I needed Maria tah run some errands for me cause one o' the buttons on me shirt popped off."

"It's true, Brian! I had to run to the store and buy sewing supplies so I could fix his shirt" I put my hands to my chest in a pleading manner, "I felt terrible because I knew ya would yell at me" tears started to run down my cheeks as I focused on my lie.

"It's okay, Maria! The boys always ruin everything anyway" the manager walked back into his room and we both followed him. I looked up at George, my last chance to exchange a knowing smile with him before we met up with the others. He returned the smile but frowned a little after, he was thinking the same thing I was; we have to hide our love.

"Looks like it's time to go meet the others" Brian interrupted my moment with George when he threw a plastic box in my arms.

"Whut's this?" I picked up its handle but decided that it was too heavy to carry in just one hand.

"That's the hair and makeup box for the stylist and you're going to carry it for me" I nodded my head and followed him and George out to the elevator.

"Maria! Me luv!" John called out to me and I walked to him. Each step felt like I was plunging a dagger through George's heart but there was nothing more I could do. I'm a married woman.

"Hullo, John!" I kissed his cheek and he took it as an invitation to maul my lips. Brian quickly yelled for him to stop.

"Sorry, Eppy! She's me wife!" Brian rolled his eyes and pressed the button to call the elevator.

"Hey! It's the box!" Paul said, coming over to me.

"Yay! Maria's got the box!" Ringo exclaimed with a laugh and throwing his arms up in the air.

"Whut's so special 'bout this box?" I lifted the box up to examine it more thoroughly.

"We always make fun of Brian fer bringin' it everywhere 'e goes" George answered while smiling at me. There's that knowing smile again. "We joke that 'e uses the contents of the box on 'imself"

"Which I don't!" Brian answered right before the elevator came. While walking into the elevator, I heard Paul say:

"Hey, Georgie. Why didn't ya come tah me room with Rings and John? We were waitin' for ya" my heart started to pound in my chest as I waited for George's answer.

"I lost track of time cause I was readin' this magazine about us" when we filed into the elevator, I ended up standing against the back railing next to George.

"Did they say anythin' about me?" Ringo asked seriously.

"Why are ya so worried?" John asked the drummer while putting his arm around my waist. I could feel George at my other side, his shoulder touching mine slightly, giving me chills.

"I'm worried cause I don't want any publisher makin' up shite about me!" I smiled at Ringo's sudden fierceness on the subject because who knew he could be so tough!

"Well, ya shouldn't be so worried Rings! The magazine just said the usual stuff but for some reason, I couldn't put it down. . ." My face went hot when I heard the words come from him. I knew what he was saying; the magazine was a metaphor for me and he couldn't put me down.

The elevator dinged to let us know we were at the lobby. Brian led the group to the door where security guards blocked crowds on either side of us. I was in awe at them trying to attack the four boys but I was scared at the same time. I kept my eyes on George as a girl in the crowd attempted to paw at his chest. That's _my_ chest and only _I _can paw at it.

When we got into the car, anxiety came over me when my shoulder came in contact with George's and my other shoulder was touching John's. We were all piled in, tight and close. "George! Don't touch me there!" Ringo yelled.

"Sorry, Rings! I didn't mean tah!" George moved his hand out from the depths and put his other between my leg and his. My face went an even deeper shade of red.

"We wouldn't be so uncomfortable if Maria wasn't 'ere. . ." Paul mumbled next to John.

"Excuse me, Paul?" I leaned forward to look at the bassist.

"I was just jokin', Maria! Luv ya!" I narrowed my eyes at him and John looked at his mate the same way.

"I hope you're not serious" Paul shook his head.

"No! Maria's like the sister I nevah had" John crossed his arms, squishing me and Paul in the process.

"That's so nice of you, Paulie!" I exclaimed to him and Paul smiled sweetly.

"See, John. She said I'm nice" John pouted and Brian turned around to look at us.

"We're here so we need to rush into the building quick!" We all nodded then exited the car.

Getting in the building was the same process as getting in the car from the hotel. The music business is one with little privacy and a lot of security.

Back stage at the rehearsal was as crazy as the outside because everything had to be cued like they were doing a real show. I watched as everyone around me ran from one side of the stage to the other just to get one thing.

"Hey" I turned to the sound of the sweet voice that had just materialized.

"Oh, hi" my cheeks went red as my mind started to undress him.

"We um" George smiled as he picked the words carefully, "we need the box in our dressing room."

"Oh! The box! Right" I chuckled and tried to hand him the box.

"Uh, can you bring it back there fer me?" I smiled slyly at him.

"Do you just want me back there, George?" I whispered and he nodded his head while looking around the room. He turned around and I followed him down a long hallway with different rooms attached. He stopped in front of one of them and turned to me before opening the door. George put his hand on my cheek with a smile but I frowned.

"Whut's wrong?" I shook my head at him.

"We have to be careful" I whispered back to him. He nodded once again and opened the door.

The other three boys were all sitting in the room, along with four female stylists. All four women glared at me once they saw me come in. One stylist actually spoke.

"There's the box! Thanks for taking so long in bringing it!" She walked over to me and grabbed the burden from my hands.

"Yeah, now we're even more delayed!" I backed up against the wall next to the door as the female stylists started working on the boys.

"Don't take it personally, Maria! They're just bein' cheeky cause we got 'ere late" Paul reassured me with a smile.

"Eppy messed up our times fer once!" George laughed and smiled through the mirror, making my heart crumble.

"Well, I don't wanna get in the way. . ." I said while looking at George's reflection. He opened his mouth to say something but John beat him to it. I forgot my husband was there.

"No! Don't leave!" John exclaimed with a pout. I forced to leave then because The Beatles' manager walked in and dragged me out to get to work. Work meaning carrying different things from one side of the stage to the other.

This cycle continued until the boys started doing a sound check which was when Brian came to me and dragged me down to the audience to supervise. "What songs are they gonna play?" I asked Brian.

"You'll see" I sat back in the chair and relaxed. I didn't want to watch them; I wanted to pull George away from them and become a part of him once again.

"Marrrriiiiaaa" I looked up to see John doing the sound check on stage. Once he saw me looking, he waved sweetly and said into the microphone, "hi luv" then sang "I looove my babyyy" I put my hand to my forehead and started to giggle like one of their fans.

"Uh, John? Can we start?" I took my hand away to look at George, who had just spoken. I ogled at his small body holding that wide guitar on stage.

"Do ya 'ave a problem, Georgie?" John said back to him.

"No! I just wanna get playin'!" I watched as the two went back and forth.

"Sound check sounds good! You guys can start playing now" a voice from the intercom said. After a moment, Paul cued them on and they began to play. The first song was sung by Paul but I didn't pay attention to it cause George distracted me. He kept smiling and looking my way while playing his instrument.

Two songs sung by Paul later, and John was finally in front of the microphone. After one strum on his guitar by George, John started singing this song that I had recognized. He had sung it for me one night after we had sex and told me it was my song. He said it was called "All I've Got To Do". I leaned forward in my seat, suddenly more interested than I was before he started singing the song. His voice just gave the song this different vibe that wanted me to jump into bed with him right away! Luckily, I turned to George and my feelings changed.

George was playing his guitar as hard as he could to get my attention to him, and once he did, he showed himself off. He moved his guitar up and down with his playing and even started to dance. I couldn't help but laugh at his goofy little dance. It turned into a battle for my attention on the stage between John's sexy voice and George's adorable dance.

At the end of the song, we all took a break for a quick lunch which the four boys devoured almost everything on the gourmet snack table. I watched John and George as they both competed in eating the most food. Ringo munched on a small garden salad as Paul ate a few little sandwiches off of a plate.

"John, do you have to act like such a pig?" I asked him as I bit into a sandwich.

"Whut?" He looked up with food stuffed in his mouth.

"Yer makin' a mess! Ya still have a second half of the rehearsal tah do!" I scolded him. He shook his head and rolled his eyes.

"Why do ya care? Yer not the one cleanin' me up this time" John laughed and ate more food. I became bitter towards him after he made that comment so I decided to read a magazine that I had found but John took my attention again. "Maria, did ya like the song?"

"Yeah" I said, acting as though I was more interested in the magazine. He put his hand on mine to get my attention; it worked.

"Did ya, really?" John's very serious about his music. Especially when it comes to his voice.

"Yes, I did!" Actually, I enjoyed watching George more.

"Gear! Cause I put a lot of work in that performance" he gave me this look like he was already tired from working but I guess it can be tiring.

The band was called onto the stage once again and I was put to work without the option of watching them again. I was told to clean their dressing room and organize their clothes to prepare for the real performance. The job wasn't as difficult as I thought it would be since each outfit had a tag on it that said who it belonged to.

My chores lasted until the end of the night when the boys came back to the dressing room. Each of them were confused to why I was still organizing the outfits. Paul said, "Brian put you up to this, didn't 'e?"

"No, it was the stylists" I shook my head as I sat down in one of the chairs. "They don't like me."

"I'll give 'em a piece of me mind fer messin' with me wife" John said angrily. I looked at George who was studying the makeup on his vanity.

"No, that's okay, John. I don't mind workin'" John nodded through the mirror.

"Why do we need stylists anyway? I think I can take care of meself" Ringo commented while brushing combing his hair. Just as he said this, the four stylists, and Brian walked into the room. The stylists started to fix each Beatles' hair and face while Brian lectured them about what was wrong.

"You all have to go straight back to the hotel after this, ya hear me?" my head perked up. Does that mean me too? No, I'm not known enough. Well, at all. But would I be alone all night then?

"Wait a second, Bri! I've got a wife tah get back tah!" John exclaimed while standing. I didn't think he cared so much.

"You can go back to her later. For now, you all have to come back to the hotel" the manager then turned to me and said, "Except for you, Maria. You can go back." I nodded my head in understanding then put down Ringo's jacket, which I was putting away.

"Maria's not comin'?" George asked with a frown, while I had a miniature heart attack. Why was he being so obvious? What is he planning?

"Why do ya care?" John asked him nonchalantly. I looked between the two of them; I couldn't stand the glares coming from their eyes.

"I just think Maria would make it fun!" I watched again as John's glares got deeper. I looked around and saw the other's watching too.

"What does _that _mean?!" George's eyebrows crinkled close and his eyes narrowed. I was starting to get scared, who knows what could happen.

"That's okay, George! I'm tired anyway! But thank ya!" I interjected then walked out the room.

After that argument, Brian called a cab to take me back to my hotel so I could finally be alone. I made my way up to my room and immediately put on my button up nightgown upon getting inside the room. I glanced at the clock on the wall that told me it was only six o'clock. I was so tired, how could I go to bed now? Well, a nap wouldn't hurt.

As I slept, I dreamt that I was married to George instead of John. I felt different as I kissed his lips when he walked through door from work. I watched through my own eyes, a child with deep brown eyes and yellow hair hug my legs and I stroked the child's beautiful hair.

Even the house was different from John and mine's. The walls were blue and the furniture was nicer. Even the kitchen, which is usually the worst of the house, was nicer than my own. I wanted so badly to live in this dream world but I was woken up by a light knock on the door instead.

I stood up from the couch in front of the window and walked to the hotel room's door. I couldn't help but hesitate as I touched the knob. I prayed to myself that it was not John looking for some fun from me but something bothered me; it had only been an hour. I didn't order any room service; I didn't call anyone over and I knew that John wouldn't come back from the other hotel after just an hour.

When I opened the door I saw George Harrison, my love.

Without another word but "hello" from me, George's tongue was between my own tongue and the top of my mouth. He was warm and tasted sweet like wine and cigarettes; two of my favorite things. His fingers ran everywhere on my body and in my hair while I led him to the bedroom at the back of the hotel room. In the doorway between the kitchen and the bedroom, he stopped. His thumb ran over my pale cheek as he looked into my eyes then pecked my lips.

"Maria" he moaned into my mouth, "I've 'ad tah resist ya all day" he pecked my lips again and I yearned for more, "All I wanted tah do was touch ya" he ran his fingers along my neck line, "and kiss ya" he kissed me one last time before I pulled him with me into the bedroom.

He crawled above me on the cotton sheets while I began to slowly unbutton my nightgown. He brought his lips to my mouth and kissed me slowly while helping me lift the gown over my head. My fingers were led to his neck then and he kicked his pants off while I got his shirt off.

As our hips pounded against each other, my heart pounded with his also. It was the only sound I could hear; the pounding of our hearts. Or at least, that's what I thought it was.

"MARIA!" I heard my name yelled by the person that I had forgotten about for the second time in one day. How could he be home? It was only two hours! I looked up at George; Oh God, George is still here too, I thought to myself. My whole world spun and my marriage and my affair flashed before my eyes. Is it over before it even really began?

***Gasp!* Didn't I tell you it was scandalous? There's so much drama that just cannot be handled in one chapter! That's why you were all left with a cliffhanger! Ain't I generous? **

**What do you think: will Maria's marriage end? Will John find out about her and George? Why is John home? You'll all find out in the next chapter! (Whenever that is. Especially since school has started now DX).**

**Well, I wish you all the best of luck in surviving the wait for the next chapter. I hope you enjoyed this long one! Thanks! **


	8. Chapter 8

**HELLO! Are you guys excited? I am!**

**I'd like to take this time to thank everyone who read, loved, and reviewed the last chapter. I tried so hard on it and I actually had this thought that everyone would hate it. So thanks! All of the reviews that I received made me want to jump into this chapter right away. Unfortunately, this chapter isn't . . . THAT exciting! I almost cried while reading it over but that's only because I was listening to Les Miz at the same time . . . LOVE THAT MUSICAL.**

**Anyways, get to reading! I look forward to writing the next chapter!**

"George, we need to stop" I whispered into his ear with heavy breathing. He pulled away from me and stood up from the bed. He picked up his clothes and looked around the room desperately.

"Maria, what do I do?" he whispered back to me. I stood up quickly from my part of the bed and opened the bathroom door.

"Hide in the bathroom till latah!" I whispered as he walked through the door, "I'll come and get ya" I smiled and he kissed my lips before closing the door.

After wrapping my body in the only robe I packed with me, I walked to the front of the hotel room to the source of the banging: the front door. I couldn't help but wonder why he wasn't just opening the door himself; we did get a key for him yesterday. I was glad though that he didn't have his key because he would have caught me and George in _his_ bed. . . .

"John, why're ya bangin' on the door?" I asked with fake grogginess. I stepped out of his way as he stumbled through the doorway. He took my face in his hands and kissed me fiercely; the same way that George did but with more vigor and sloppiness. "John! You're drunk!"

"Maria" he slurred my name, "I wish ya 'ad come with me tonight. Ya woulda 'ad a grand time" I started to push my drunk husband away but he had his strong arms around my waist and his lips against my neck.

"I think ya should go tah bed, John" I said as I slipped out of John's arms. I took his hand in mine and led him to the bedroom but he pulled me back to his chest.

"Yer right, but I think you should come with me" He put his lips to mine, pushing on me as I squirmed against his grip. He landed on top of me on the bed and proceeded to untie the robe from my waist. I fought against him with my hands flying around me and my hair whipping against my cheeks.

"John! Stop it!" I yelled loudly while he accidentally dug his fingernails into my skin. His vigor softened suddenly as though he was thinking over what he was doing. I thought that was what he was doing until I looked up at him. He was asleep. He had fallen asleep from his drunkenness.

After pushing John aside, I tucked him under the sheets so he would wake up without thinking anything happened between us but as I walked away from him, I started crying. I had been so close to being hurt again by my husband. I collapsed on the floor between the bathroom and the bed. I looked between my tears at the man that was laying on the bed.

"Maria" I turned around to see George, peaking out from the bathroom. He leaned down next to me and put his arm around my shoulders. I didn't keep my distance from him, I threw my arms around his shoulders and began heaving hysterically into his neck. "Are ya okay?" he whispered softly into my ear.

I nodded my head but he untied the robe to see my body and make sure. He ran his thumb along my waist, where John had dug his fingers. He stared at the spots but I pulled the robe tightly around me so he couldn't look at me. "I'm fine" I stood up from the floor and walked into the living room. I heard George's bare feet on the linoleum floor of the kitchen behind me.

"Maria, did 'e. . . ?" I turned around at the sound of his voice. His eyebrows knit together and his lips were together in concern for me.

"Oh, Georgie" I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around his torso. He nuzzled his face into my hair and enveloped my back with his arms. "I'm safe from him. Just stay with me, okay?"

"I. . ." Wet drops fell on my neck and George whispered, "I was so scared that ya really got 'urt when I 'eard ya screamin'. I almost ran out tah save ya from 'im but I knew the danger and it angered me so much."

I pulled away from George and wiped the tears from his cheeks. I let my hand rest there as I looked into his red rimmed eyes. I couldn't believe how scared he had been for me; no one had ever said anything like that to me. I could see then that he really did care and that his goal- for me to love him- had succeeded. I am madly in love with him and there is no one, not even John, that can keep us apart.

"I love you" I said with my eyes locked on him. "There is nothing in this world that I love more than you."

"Maria . . . I love you too" he kissed my lips eagerly but then he pulled away with something on his mind. "I can't stay" he licked his lips and looked down at our hands.

"I know" I knit my eyebrows together in disappointment then looked down at his thumb rubbing the top of my hand, "the least I can do is walk ya back to the hotel."

After I kissed George again, I slipped on a pair of pants, a shirt, and a jacket. I was eager to go on a walk with George but I was afraid of letting him go. We may never get the chance to show our love to each other again. "I really 'ate tah leave ya" George said as we exited onto the bright street. The lights made me think that it was eight p.m. instead of eleven p.m.

"I promise I'll be okay" I said with my hands folded together. George slinked his arm around my shoulders to keep me warm and safe; it worked.

"I know that you promise but John doesn't" I moved my folded hands so I could look at my palms.

"I can protect meself from him though" George stopped walking and turned me. He brought his head to my level and put his arms on both of my shoulders.

"You can't, Maria. If he evah tries to hurt ya, just run. Run to me. I don't want ya gettin' hurt again" his eyes were fierce with resentment for John and I nodded frantically at him. It always scares me when he's like this but after seeing my nod, the expression disappeared and we returned to walking.

"Me sister is comin' tahmorrow" George said after a moment. I looked up at him with shock, a sister? I didn't know he had a sister.

"Ya 'ave a sister?" George nodded happily.

"She's a little controlling but she's so 'appy we've made it this far so she booked a plane ticket tah come and see us play. She's real jealous of us" I cocked my head.

"Why is she jealous?" George smiled.

"It was always her dream tah become famous" I nodded my head in understanding. I'm jealous of them too; I didn't want to become famous for being John's wife but I didn't have a real dream to begin with.

"Well, I can't wait tah meet her!" I exclaimed as we neared the hotel. We both started to slow down, fearing the worst of having to let go of each other. "I don't want to leave you."

"Don't worry, Maria" George said when we got in front of the hotel, "I'm not that far away from ya" I nodded and he hugged me goodbye before walking into the hotel lobby.

The next morning, I left with John to meet the others at the hotel just as I did the day before but when we got there, the air was different. We went up the elevator and saw people running back and forth through each room in the hallway. I recognized most of them from the day before- hair stylists, dressers, music arrangers, and the like. John decided to stop one that I recognized to be one of the hair stylists.

"Whut's goin' on 'ere?" the hair stylist looked down the hall then at John and me.

"Ask Mr. Epstein! He's just sending us all on errands but there's clearly something wrong" John nodded and told the female stylist to "piss off" before dragging me down to Brian's room.

"Brian! What the 'ell is goin' on?!" John barged into the hotel room as though he owned the place.

"Oh, good morning to you too, John" Brian said as he dug through a box on his table, "Good morning, Maria" he bowed his head at me and I waved in return.

"So whut's goin' on?" John asked again.

"Oh, you mean the crew rushing around?" John crossed his arms impatiently and nodded. I folded my hands and looked around the room, making it look like I wasn't really interested in the conversation (even though I was). "Well, I walked into George's room this morning to wake him up to see him sick with a terrible cold."

"George is sick?" I interrupted the conversation with worry. How could he have gotten sick?

"Yes, George is sick but it's just a cold. His sister is arriving today so she can take care of him when she gets here. Before then though, you will have to take care of him, Maria" I mocked disgust in having to be away from John.

"Me? But I wanna stay with John" I pushed out my bottom lip and clung onto John's arm. I was praying in my heart though that Brian was strict enough to force me to take care of George.

"I'm sorry, Maria but we have no one else who can take care of him" I pouted even more and gripped my arms around John's even tighter.

"But Brian-" he didn't let me finish this time. Instead, he grabbed my arm from John and pulled me away. John watched, clearly amused, as Brian tugged me out of the room and across the hallway.

"Sorry, luv!" John called down the hallway. No apologies necessary, John. My plan had worked. Brian used his master key on the door that he had stopped at then pushed me inside the room once he opened the door.

"Hullo?" I heard a stuffy voice come from around the corner. Was I alone with him?

"George" I whispered and heard the sound of sheets shifting. I waited a moment and listened to the sheets shifting. Before I could even take a step, George emerged from the bedroom with five blankets and sheets wrapped around his shoulders.

"Maria," he wiped his nose with the back of his hand, "I'm so 'appy tah see ya!" he stepped towards me and wrapped his arms (and the sheets) around me. I didn't care how sick he was, I wrapped my arms around his skinny torso and put my head to chest.

"Me too" I pulled away from him, "You need tah get back tah bed, Georgie!" I turned him around and pushed him by his shoulders back towards the bedroom.

"But Maria!" I shook my head with a laugh, even with a cold, he knows his priorities.

"No, Georgie! I'm 'ere tah take care of you!" George's feet planted into the ground and he looked at me in the corner of his eye.

"Yer 'ere tah take care of me?" he repeated. I rolled my eyes as a kind of sadness overcame me.

"Not like that, unfortunately" George's feet came out of the ground and he let me push him again.

"Oh" he sat down on the bed where we first made love with his back against the headboard. I leaned over the bed and began to tuck the blankets under him. "Maria, yer turnin' me on" George groaned.

"I'm sorry, Georgie but because o' last night, anyone could come in 'ere and find us! And I don't want tah get sick" after tucking him in, I leaned back over his body so my back fell flat on the bed and my legs were on his lap. "So how did ya get sick, anyway?"

"I couldn't sleep last night so I went fer a walk around New York but I lost track of time so it turned out I was out all night" as he spoke, he drew little circles on the top of my feet.

"Oh, George" I sat up with a frown and put my hand lightly on his cheek. I wanted to kiss him so badly but before I could even kiss his cheek, we both heard a knock on the door. George started to get up but I lightly pushed him back down, "No, I'll get it."

I walked to the door, thinking it was Ringo or Paul or even Brian coming to see if George can play at the show but I was wrong. I opened the door and saw a woman I had never seen before. She resembled George greatly with her hollow cheeks and large toothed smile. I could tell she was older than him. "Oh, um, hullo" I said in confusion.

"Well, yer certainly not George!" the woman laughed then looked at the door, "This is the right room. . ."

"Louise?" I heard George's voice from the bedroom; I swear, he hears everything.

"George!" Louise rushed past me and into the bedroom. I followed slowly, feeling forgotten. "How're ya feelin'? Yer manager said that ya weren't feelin' well . . ." she put her hand to his forehead.

"Yeah, I caught a bit of a cold- Ow!" Louise had slapped George's arm before he could finish his sentence, "Whut was that for?"

"That's fer gettin' sick before I get 'ere! Whut if ya can't play tamorrow?" George rubbed his arm where his sister had hit him.

"If John can record a whole album sick, I think I can make it through a show" George smiled that sweet smile then locked eyes with me, realizing that I was there, watching. "Oh, Louise."

"Yes, George?"

"This is Maria . . . Lennon" my last name sent a dagger into my back when I heard it come from his lips. "She's married tah John" he looked down in sadness that quickly disappeared.

"Oh! Nice tah meet ya!" she took my hand and shook it, "I'm George's older sister. How come yer not with John?"

"Brian instructed me to take care of George" I smiled a little, trying to look disappointed in having to take care of the guitarist. "Which reminds me, I'll make ya some soup"

"Thanks, lu- Maria" George smiled as much as I did. I could see that he was afraid of the slip he had almost made.

When I walked out of the room, I could hear the two talking; it wasn't eavesdropping because they both talk so loudly. I didn't want to hear what they both said but when I walked to the kitchen, I could still hear their whispers. It started with Louise: "George! What're ya doin'?"

"Whadda ya mean?" George asked his sister. I tried to tune them out but even the stove wasn't loud enough.

"I mean, with that look in yer eyes when _she_ walks intah the room!" Louise's scolding turned into something close to hissing.

"Louise . . . I don't know what yer talkin' about . . ."

"Ya know clearly what I'm talkin' about!" I didn't want to break up the conversation so I decided to make some tea for the three of us. "George, she's a married woman. Ya need to know when tah stop."

"But-"

"This is not how Harrisons behave!" I clenched my teeth together and took the chicken soup off of the stove.

"Just leave it be, Louise, okay? I can take care of meself" I walked into the room then, with the chicken soup in a little mug in my hands.

"This should make ya feel bettah, George" he took the mug from my hands and started to eat the broth.

"_Mmm_, I feel bettah already" he smiled and winked at me while I stood awkwardly.

"Ummm" I expressed my thoughts verbally. Both Harrisons looked at me.

"Sit down" Louise patted the part of the bed next to her but I shook my head.

"I really need tah check on the tea I'm making" I sadly walked out of the room, knowing I didn't belong.

About an hour later, Louise came out from the bedroom and sat down next to me on the couch. I started to wonder how alike they are. If they look so alike, could she be as shy as him? As passionate? As strong?

"He finally fell asleep" I smiled at her groan about George.

"Thank goodness" I turned to her and watched her laugh just like her brother. Maybe she was just like him . . .

"Maria, right?" I nodded. "Can I talk tah ya. . . about me brother?"

"Uh, sure" I crossed my legs and folded my hands on my lap politely; I needed to make a good impression of myself.

"Well, he did tell me about . . ." she knitted her eyebrows together in concern, "you two" I looked down at my hands and nodded.

"Yes, I heard" Louise frowned again.

"I'm sorry, I was just lookin' out for him and I could tell somethin' was going on" I closed my eyes and nodded again. "I'm just worried."

"Why?" I spoke up and finally looked at her.

"Maria, he's so naive and young. You must understand, I don't want him tah get 'urt. If you love George like he says ya do, you'll have tah choose in the end."

**NO CLIFFHANGER FOR ONCE! I love cliffhangers but I couldn't find one. I knew that if I didn't end it, it would have rambled and made no sense.**

**So what did you all think? Any thoughts? Anything you liked? Anything you didn't like? Tell me! I love hearing the feedback!**


	9. Chapter 9

**HI! I was really excited to write this chapter so it's really long and I apologize for any parts out of focus. I hope you all enjoy the awesomeness being a day early!**

**-ManderPander (or used to be Obscure Seance Rita)**

George woke up an hour after Louise had talked to me about him, and told us that he was feeling much better. He said he felt so good that he had written a song about being sick. He said though that he only had part of the words to go with the tune. That's when he sat down with one of his guitars and began to play. Before we knew it, he had the whole tune but only half of the words.

The boys' big show was the next day and George got to be in it. I was so jealous of them, being able to meet Ed Sullivan on live television. I was even more jealous of Louise because Brian let her watch the show from the crowd while I had to stay in the back and help. I had even begged him to let me but he said I would just be a distraction to John.

At the end of the day, the show became a huge success and made the band even bigger than they were before. We were all ecstatic about the screaming fans and the plethora of cameras. As we left, the boys explained to me that it seemed like there was a camera in their face everywhere they turned asking one ridiculous question after another.

The next morning, we left early, but not for the hotel. It was eight o'clock when we left for the train station. I couldn't believe that we were already leaving New York so quickly. It felt like we were just arriving again. The only person who wasn't with us when we left the hotel was George, who went with his sister to the airport to say goodbye. I felt so incomplete without him.

"Whut's wrong, Maria?" Ringo asked as he sat down across from me on the train. John was walking around on the opposite side, putting our valises away in the room that Brian gave us. So it was only me and Ringo.

I shook my head in response to his question.

"Is it Georgie?" Ringo whispered while leaning over the table.

"Yeah" I looked out the window sadly, "It just doesn't feel right without him here" Ringo nodded.

"Yer not the only one who feels that way" I looked up slowly at the drummer.

"Really?"

"Yeah! The four of us are always around each othah that when one of us is gone, it's like we're incomplete" I looked down at my fingers thinking, how did I not know they feel the same way? I was like an interloper into their four-way friendship.

"Oh" I looked back out the window as John plopped down next to me. "Can I sit in the outside?" I asked, turning to look at him. He stood back up with a groan, "I'm sorry, I just don't feel well tahday"

"Whut's the mattah?" John asked while switching spots with me. I touched my tummy to show where I could feel pain.

"It hurts. It could just be nerves though" John plopped down against the window and brought a camera to his eye. He looked through the lens and snapped a photo of me.

"Are ya gonna be okay?" John's eyebrows knit together in concern making me think back. Louise told me I was going to have to make a choice. Was John the right choice?

"Yes, I think I'll be okay" I sat down but immediately had to get up again, feeling my throat tighten up and my stomach weaken. "Where's the bathroom?" John's concern strengthened as he pointed down the hall.

I walked slowly down the narrow hallway but as the train started moving, I quickened because the tension strengthened in my throat. I finally made it to the door and collapsed in front of the toilet. My head dipped and the contents of my stomach poured out from my throat and into the porcelain basin.

"Oh, God" tears poured down my face as the strength in my body left me completely. My limbs went limp at the same time as my neck decided it couldn't hold my head any longer. I continued to mumble the same phrase repeatedly until I fell backwards against the wall, blacking out completely.

"Whut do ya think 'appened?"

"It could've been anything. You were sick yestahday, George. She could've caught what you 'ad" Huh?" Who are they talking about?

"But Georgie wasn't vomiting 'is guts out" George? George is here?

"If I had only been 'ere . . ." his voice was barely audible. No! It's not your fault George!

"Shh! Here isn't the time" my eyes fluttered, I needed to wake up, I wanted to see George. Why couldn't I wake up?

"Wait! She's wakin' up! Sumone go get John!" I heard footsteps and a groan. Oh, wait . . . The groan was from me.

"Maria" it was George, "I-I'm 'ere. . . but only a moment" I felt his hand upon mine and tried to clutch it, to feel him closer, but he let go as quickly as he grabbed on.

"George?" I opened my eyes slowly and saw him standing at the bed but I had made a mistake; John was closer. I smiled, "John."

"'Ow are ya feelin'?" his eyebrows knit together in deep concern. I had never seen him this worried before. Even when I broke my foot, he wasn't this worried.

"Weak" my head fell back on the pillow behind me and I looked out the window. The train wasn't moving; I remember it started moving when I went into the bathroom. "Where are we?"

"We're about half of the way" Paul answered while looking at a map on the wall.

"Why aren't we movin'?" George started to pace in front of me while John held my hand.

"I-we were so wurried 'bout ya that we stopped tah get a medic" George answered, clearly unsettled.

"Oh. . . but I'm fine!" I tried to stand up but John gently pushed me down and George moved as though he was going to help, but he didn't.

"The medic should be 'ere soon!" Ringo walked into the room with a warm smile on his face. He probably suggested the medic.

"But I don't need a medic!" I whined, but the boys all shook their heads.

"Are ya 'ungry?" John asked. I nodded my head and said:

"A little." he stood up and walked out of the room, giving George the chance to take his chair. Paul followed John, to help him to get some food and Ringo didn't leave long after.

"I'm so sorry, Maria" George lifted my hand and kissed the palm. I stroked his cheek and pushed his hair out of the way with the same hand.

"Georgie, it's not yer fault! I woulda gotten sick regardless of ya bein' 'ere" he nodded his head but still looked down about my sickness. He leaned forward but I stopped him with a look.

"I don't care" he closed his eyes and kissed me lightly, not caring about the taste of vomit or the chance of someone walking into the room but when he pulled away, someone did walk into the room.

"Are you Maria Lennon?" I nodded my head, and the man came closer. He pushed his large glasses up so he could see me better. His wrinkled and old hands put the suitcase he was holding at the end of the bed. "I'm a doctor."

"Um, do ya want me tah leave?" George looked from the doctor to me but the doctor answered.

"It would be better if you did, Mr. Harrison, seeing as you are not her husband" George nodded while I looked down at my fingers. He walked out without another word, closing the door behind him. I wish he was my husband.

"What could it be, sir?" I asked with worry; doctors always made me nervous.

"Well, it could be a number of things; appendicitis, epilepsy, pregnancy" I watched the man as he pulled out different things from his suitcase. He went through the regular procedure with me; telling me to lean forward to hear my heart and the like. He pressed down on my side to check for appendicitis. He flashed a light in my eyes for epilepsy. Lastly, he put the stethoscope to my stomach.

"Breathe regularly" he told me as he listened.

"I'm sorry, I'm just a little nervous."

"That's alright" the doctor started humming, a habit I've noticed for thinking. "Well," he rolled up his stethoscope and started to put his other equipment away as he continued, "this is something that some medicine can't fix."

"Whadda ya mean?" I asked with my eyebrows together. What kind of disease did I have then?

"Why, I mean you're pregnant Mrs. Lennon!" my world started to spin again as the words sunk in. How could I pregnant? I was always so careful . . . except. . . .

"I'm . . . I'm whut?" Maybe I was hearing wrong. Maybe he didn't say I was pregnant. He could have said I was plastic or something like that! Yeah, I ate some plastic.

"You're pregnant. That's why you had morning sickness" I put my hand to my forehead with fear; John doesn't want children, what will he think?

"That can't be right. Why did I faint?" The doctor took the stethoscope back out.

"You fainted because of the baby. You didn't have enough blood flow" he came back to the front of the bed, next to me and put the stethoscope in my ears. "Listen" he put the round part on my stomach and I listened. I wasn't sure what I was hearing at first but then something stuck out to me; a heartbeat, two actually. "Do you hear it?"

"The 'eartbeats?" The doctor nodded.

"Yes, one is your own" I was dumb struck; a child, a living being, a gift, a monster inside of me.

"Thank you" I leaned back on the bed with one hand on my tummy. How would I tell John? How would I tell George . . . ? The doctor nodded and walked out of the room. Moments later, John came in with food, Paul, Ringo, and George.

"Whut did the medic say?" Ringo asked as he sat on the bed. John put a tray down in front of me which I started to eat right away.

"'E told me tah stay in bed fer a few hours and that it was probably just motion sickness and too much excitement" three of the boys nodded their heads, it made sense, I had been working for them for a few days now. Unfortunately, Ringo saw through my lies and cocked his head sideways in confusion.

"But, Maria-" I cut Ringo off by raising my index finger.

"That's whut the doctah said, Rings!" the drummer gave up and leaned back on the bed. I looked at the guitarists standing in front of me. John held my hand over the comforter, clearly worried about me still. Why was he worried? Did someone say something about it to him?

"It might be a good idea fer Maria tah get some rest" George flashed me a small smile and started to walk out. I could tell how much this affection from John was killing him and I wish that George had been holding my hand instead.

"Wait" the four of them stopped what they were doing and looked at me. It's surprising how much people notice you when you're sick. "I wanna talk tah Ringo."

"Me?" I nodded at the goofy drummer and he sat back down on the bed. He was only a few centimeters taller than me but his feet don't touch the floor when he's sitting on the bed. The other three boys walked out of the room, each talking about what they would eat when they got to the cafe. "Why did ya wanna talk tah me?"

I continued to eat the food off of the tray that John had given me as I waited for the door to close completely. I guess I really need to eat a lot of food now. . . .

"Ya know that yer me bestfriend" I stated with my hand covering my food filled mouth.

"Whut about George?" I stopped.

"That's different" Ringo started to kick his feet impatiently.

"Is there a point tah this?"

"Of course! I just need a moment" I munched on the last of the sandwich, completely forgetting that I don't even eat sandwiches.

"Wait." Ringo's eyebrows knit together in suspicion. He jumped off of the bed and sat down in the chair that John had left, "Maria, ya don't eat sandwiches. Are ya sure yer okay? And if ya 'ad motion sickness ya probably wouldn't be eating. . . ."

"Ringo, the doctor says I'm pregnant" I blurt out the words without thinking.

"Wow! That's great, Maria! Congratulations! You and John are so lucky!" he smiled happily but I was afraid that he didn't quite understand.

"But Richie. . ." I looked down at the food that I couldn't finish and my stomach grumbled. More like, the baby inside of me grumbled for the food.

"Whut? Whut's wrong with 'aving a baby?" I shook my head.

"That baby isn't the problem" I whispered, "I don't know who the fathah is" Ringo's forehead crinkled.

"Whut? You . . .and . . . George . . ." his face became serious and dark. He stood up and started to walk around the room.

"I dunno whut tah do!" Tears started to come down my face. I forced myself to whisper, "John doesn't want kids and . . . George isn't my husband" I covered my face with my hands so Ringo wouldn't see me cry but he was soon hugging me.

"Shh, Maria" he began to pat my shoulder, not in an awkward romantic way, but in an older sibling kind of way. It was nice because I don't associate with my siblings. "I think ya need to get some rest and worry about it tomorrow when we arrive"

"We arrive tomorrow?" Ringo stood up from the bed with a nod. He closed the blinds on the window then walked to the door.

"So rest up! I'll tell the othahs that ya fell asleep" His hand was on the light switch but I stopped him.

"Don't tell anyone I'm pregnant, okay?"

"I promise I won't" he turned off the light and I fell asleep almost immediately.

I woke up the next morning rather late but wide awake. I steadily got up from the bed to find the band. Why had none of them come to wake me? Why didn't John or George bring me food? This was what I wanted to know. I was beyond hungry and lonely.

I walked down the train's corridor and found the four boys and their manager sitting in the train's cafeteria. I immediately felt under dressed upon seeing them all in their suits while I was still in the dress I had been wearing two days before, but once John and George spotted me, I felt better. John stood up and took my hand but George frowned.

"Good morning everyone!" I exclaimed as John led me to the table. He kissed my cheek then sat down next to Paul as everyone else said 'good morning' to me.

"How are ya feelin'?" Paul asked with a smile.

"I'm feelin' . . . a lot bettah" I smiled at everyone but noticed Brian hadn't said anything. "Ya didn't visit me yestahday, Brian"

"Oh, I did" he didn't look up from his work, "but you were sleeping." Typical.

"Oh" I fiddled with my fingers while I stood at the edge of the table.

"Why don't ya sit down?" Ringo said. I could tell by his face that he was worried.

"I-I wanna say somethin' before I do" I looked at all sides of the table; the John side, the George side, and the Brian side. "John."

"Yes, Maria" I looked at my husband but then looked at the others. Ringo was nervous, Paul was his regular happy self, George seemed sad, and John was just expecting my words.

"The doctor didn't actually say it was motion sickness." I looked at my fingers and said, "He told me that I'm having a baby." I looked into his eyes and said, "John, we're having a baby."

I watched John as he looked away from me while the others all stood up with excitement. "Wow! A baby!" George exclaimed while touching my stomach. I smiled at his happiness for me, maybe he felt that connection and knew it was his?

"There's a baby in there?" Ringo poked my tummy, causing me to laugh. I'm so ticklish!

"Ringo! Stop it! Ya could be hurtin' the kid!" Paul exclaimed while swatting the drummer's hand away. "Ya must be excited about this."

"A little. I've always loved the idea of a baby" I rubbed my tummy, which already felt a little bigger.

"Can I listen to it?" George asked excitedly. I nodded and he put his ear against my tummy. It reminded me of a few nights ago when I was in his bed with him. I wanted to put my hand on his head but resisted completely. I was so distracted by his touch that only the table moving broke me away.

"John!" George got up from listening to me. I watched my husband storm away and down the corridor. Seeing him so angry made me want to cry. Was it something I did? Was it George putting his head against my stomach? It didn't matter because I had to do something.

I followed him down the corridor to the deepest part of the train. He opened the door at the end where all of the luggage is held and entered the room. I was so far behind him that when I got to the room, the door had slammed close.

"John, why did ya-" I stood in front of the door and he spun around to look at me.

"How could ya get pregnant at such an important time?" John pulled his tie off from around his neck and threw it at me.

"Ya think I meant tah get pregnant?" I yelled at him in anger. I felt the heat rising up my chest and to my cheeks.

"Well, maybe ya did! Yer such a little whore, Maria. That's whut ya are, a little whore" he leaned forward to let the words sink into my brain so I could digest what he was really saying.

"I'm 'ere fer you, John and this is 'ow ya treat me?" I wrapped my arms around me, feeling more alone than ever. Aren't you supposed to feel like two people when you're pregnant?

"Well, maybe if you weren't wanting tah 'ave sex all the time-"

"Me? If I hadn't wanted to have sex all the time? Yer the one who attacks me every night!" John crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes at me. "Forget it, this is pointless. I'm leaving."

I walked out of the room without another word. I looked at the end of the hallway and saw George waiting for me. He smiled at me with happy eyes but I couldn't return the happiness because I was already crying. George saw this and started walking my way. I knew he would follow me so I entered the closet to my left.

"Is everythin' okay?" he asked me once we were both in the closet. He locked the door behind him and since the room was so small, his chest ended up right against mine.

"I don't know" I said with my voice too high to be normal. Tears were still streaming down my face. "George, he called me a whore. Whut if 'e knows about us?"

"Maybe that would be a good thing" I shook my head.

"Not yet." In the dark, I felt George's hand on my tummy.

"Maria, I wanted tah ask ya . . ." I looked up at him but couldn't see his face. I could tell though that he was looking down.

"Whut?"

"Is it mine?" he whispered the words and I felt a pain my chest. How could I put him down like this? I didn't want to say it but I had to.

"I dunno" George's hand outstretched to cover my whole tummy.

"I feel a connection with it though" He leaned down on the floor and lifted my dress up over my chest.

"George!" I whispered loudly, "Whut're ya doin'?" I felt his cold lips touch my tummy then I heard him whisper:

"Ya listen 'ere, baby. I know I'm yer father and there's nothin' that'll keep me away from ya" he kissed my tummy again then stood up. Why couldn't I have met him before John? Why couldn't he have been my first? George was the most perfect human being I had ever met but why did he have to enter my life so late?

Wasn't that great? I was so happy to write that!

**So what do you think? Is the baby George's? Or could it really be John's? Will John's attitude change? You'll find out in the next chapter of Please Please Me!**


End file.
